Hidden Identities
by Twilight Princess
Summary: What if Char had asked Ella THE question and Hattie hadn't interfered? A new twist to the tale of Ella Enchanted! NEW CHAPTER!
1. The Question

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
Author Notes: Thank you, Ruby, for telling me about those mistakes! I did the whole chapter late last night and didn't remember everything! Thanks for pointing those things out. Hopefully this rewritten chapter will be better! Next chapter out soon! ***Ella and Char did NOT stroll in the gardens yet. Pretend they've been dancing and inside all night. ***  
  
Chapter One: The Question  
  
Three nights. Three balls. Three fun-filled evenings with my most favorite person in the entire world. Char. Now, it was all coming to an end. The clock ticked slowly towards my impending fate. My fate of never being with Char again. I could only hold him here, while we danced for one last night.  
  
Char was talking about his resolution to never marry. I couldn't believe it. Never marry? Why, he is the heir to the realm. He has to marry! And I'm trying to turn his attention away from love and marriage. It truly breaks my heart to hear him say such things.  
  
'Smile, Ella,' I thought to myself. 'Make this a night to remember. No crying or giving him any clues to who you really are.'  
  
"I hope everything has been wonderful for you here," Char smiled. "I want this to be a night to remember."  
  
How ironic that I was thinking the same thing.  
  
"It was the best time I've had in a long time," I said. "I'm so excited to tell everyone at home what it was like to meet the prince and what everyone was wearing and . . ."  
  
'He isn't even half listening,' I thought. Char seemed to be staring into my soul through his eyes. A flicker of something passed through the pupils as I ended my rambling.  
  
Char tightened his hold on my waist. My eyes widened. What was he going to do?  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hattie, the evil witch, dancing dangerously close to Char and me. She seemed to be drawing closer and closer with each beat of the music. Had she figured out that it was me, Ella, and not Lady Lela of Bast?  
  
"Um, I think I am getting a tad bit warm," I whispered to Char. He nodded.  
  
"Would you like to go out to the gardens?" Char asked. I smiled and took his hand as he led me off the dance floor. "They are quite beautiful, don't you think?"  
  
We walked around a thick red tapestry and the night air hit me with a blast of cold. It felt refreshing after the cramped air of the ball room. Char and I stepped down some stone steps to the dark gardens that spread below us. Even in the dark I could see the colorful flowers and blooming trees. Tall hedges wound themselves around into an intricate maze. Char grinned mischievously at me.  
  
"Want to go in?" Char asked pointing at the maze. I bit my lip. Mother had told me when I was younger that mazes were for lovers to go into for some "romantic time". I coughed and he laughed. "I won't go that far, Lela."  
  
"All right, then," I replied. My sense of adventure was overwhelming me. I wanted to go through the maze with Char.  
  
Char took my hand and pulled me to the entrance. A wave of foreboding hit me as I took the first step in. I almost stopped, but the smiling face of Char pushed me on.  
  
"My great-grandfather built this for his wife when they were lovers. They used to meet out here for rendezvous at night." Char explained. "In the center of the maze is a beautiful fountain. Would you like to see?"  
  
"Yes!" I cried excitedly. Char laughed.  
  
"You remind me of some one I once knew so much."  
  
Oh, that's not good. I don't want to start talking about myself. I don't know if I could hold my emotions in if we delved deeper.  
  
"Really. Oh, look it's a star!" I pointed to the sky. Char laughed as I mentally kicked myself. The sky was clear and millions of stars were shining. "I mean, there's the big dipper."  
  
"You know constellations?"  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"No, I just never thought that you were a star girl."  
  
"I'm full of surprises," I said and took a step closer to Char. He smiled and stepped closer to me.  
  
"I look forward to discovering them, my lady," he whispered. His breath was warm on my cheek. I blushed and Char's face became close to mine. I closed my eyes, waiting for Char to kiss me. This wasn't right, but I couldn't stop myself.  
  
"Charmont?" a feminine voice rang out from behind us. I whirled around. That was Hattie's voice! What was she doing out here?  
  
"What's she doing here?" I whispered to him. Hattie's voice came from near the entrance of the maze and that was about five minutes from where we were.  
  
"I have no clue, but come on!" Char grabbed my hand and we took off running and giggling away from Hattie. Laughing, we rounded corners and took different passage ways. Finally, we rounded a corner and came upon the center of the maze.  
  
A fountain was splashing in the moonlight. Flowers gathered around it and cool grass covered a circle around it. Fireflies danced to the night in the air and the breeze lightened.  
  
"This is magical," I whispered. We walked over to the fountain. I sat down and played with the cool water with my hand. Char stood nervously beside me. He was obviously debating something.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he asked. I nodded and turned towards him, thinking he was going to ask me something about life or whatever.  
  
"Ask away," I answered. Char knelt down on the grass beside me and took my hands. My whole body felt suddenly cold. This wasn't good. Not at all. I laughed nervously. "Um, maybe later, actually. Look at those fireflies."  
  
My attempts at diverting him were no good. He continued staring at me with those wonderful deep eyes of his. I felt myself drown in them.  
  
"Lela, I know I've only known you for a little while, but I feel like I have known you my whole life. I haven't felt this way about a person for a long time. I have yet to see your face, but I don't care what it looks like. I have thought a lot about this and I think it would be the right thing to do. A lot of marriages are based on friendship."  
  
He paused and then he said the four little words that I didn't want to hear most in the world. The words that would be his ultimate happiness for him and myself, but also, his ultimate downfall.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Author Notes: Mwahahahaha! Cliffie! What will Lela, or Ella, say? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Review everyone! Tell me how you like it and if I should continue! Review!!!  
  
Chapter Two Preview: The Answer 


	2. The Answer

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
Chapter Two: The Answer  
  
Char looked up to me. I was frozen. Even my breathing stopped. All I could do was sit there, staring right back at him with my mouth open like a gaping fish.  
  
Marry him? He had barely known Lela for three nights! Where had this come from?  
  
My heart swelled at the thought of marrying Char, though. I loved him. We could finally be together.  
  
No. Lela would be with Char. Not me. There was no way Lela could marry Char without him finding out Lela was me, Ella. I couldn't handle that.  
  
The curse, which I had forgotten, flashed across my mind. Lela or Ella, I could ruin the kingdom if I married Char. I couldn't escape the curse!  
  
But Char could.  
  
"I – um, well, that is . . . this is a lot to think about!" I cried, standing up and trying to move around Char towards the exit back into the maze. If I could get past him, I wouldn't have to answer him with a yes or no. I could get away.  
  
He looked surprised and still clung to my hand. I shook it to make him let it go, but he gripped it with an iron fist.  
  
"You don't want to marry me? Why?"  
  
Tears trickled through the slots of my mask. I furiously wiped them away with my free hand.  
  
"I can't tell you!" I answered. I leaned back, trying to free my hand. Confusion clouded Char's face. "Please, let me go."  
  
He did and I ended up tumbling back towards the cold water of the fountain. I almost screamed, but Char reached out and grabbed me. He set me back on the ground. At once I felt a coldness on my left foot.  
  
My foot had slipped out of the glass slipper when I fell backwards. I looked down at my white bare toes peeking out from underneath my dress skirt. The other slipper was on, but where was the other one? Then, a thought struck me.  
  
The glass slipper. The wedding of my Father. Char. He would figure me out if he saw the slipper! I have to find it!  
  
Char, seeing that one of my feet was bare, began looking around for it. I wildly began to search as well. I spotted it by the edge of a bush a few feet away and started for it, but Char stopped me.  
  
"Allow me." Char walked over to the bush and bent down to pick the slipper up. He seemed to momentarily forget my answer to his question.  
  
"No!" I shouted. He looked up surprised. I tried to grab it away from him, but he just laughed and began to wipe off the leaves that covered it.  
  
"Let me clean it for you," Char said. Then, he froze as the last leaf fell to the ground. In his hands laid the glass slipper we had found together. I couldn't tell what he was thinking; his face was an emotionless mask.  
  
I stepped back from him. He turned to me, anger and pain and love written across his face.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked slowly. Again, I took a step back towards the exit of the center of the maze.  
  
"From a woman selling shoes in the market at Bast," I replied.  
  
"Don't lie!"  
  
He stepped forward, towards me. My heart was pounding wildly.  
  
"I – I . . . don't know," I stammered. The curse reared up then. I gasped. Char had commanded me not to lie. The world started to spin. I looked up into his eyes, trying to fight the curse for as long as I could because I didn't want him to find me out this way.  
  
He looked so torn from pain and a flash of hopefulness flashed through his eyes. He suddenly reached out and grabbed my mask. I could feel the threads tearing. Black dots formed in my vision. Already, my mouth was forming the words I was to say. "Stop! I got them at the-"  
  
I shoved one hand halfway into my mouth and the other against his chest. The rest of the words were muffled into my hand. He couldn't hear the rest.  
  
I continued to struggle against him, trying to keep my identity hidden. He was too strong. The mask snapped, suddenly, and it fell to the ground. Char held my hands in his and he stared into my eyes.  
  
"Ella?" he gasped. Tears no longer trickled, but flooded my cheeks. And then the most horrible thing happened.  
  
"There you are, Charmont! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Hattie cried as she ran through the entrance to the center of the maze. Then, the large clock began to chime for midnight. Its bongs echoed through the maze. I gasped. The carriage was gone for I could not make it through the maze in time. Char started at the sound of Hattie's voice and the first chime of midnight. I took the opportunity and tore from his arms and back into the winding passages of the maze, covering my face so Hattie would not see who I was.  
  
"No!" Char shouted, but I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Behind me I could hear Hattie stop him from coming after me.  
  
"Let her go, my prince. She isn't worthy of you," Hattie said.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about!" Char shouted and proceeded to throw Hattie off of him and take off after me. I could hear his thundering footsteps against the ground behind me.  
  
"Where's the exit?" I whispered frantically. The passages just seemed to wind around and around and around. The leaves and branches of the tall hedges tore at my gown as I rounded corners. The thump of my one shoe I wore, for Char had the other, slowed me down so I slipped it off and continued on.  
  
"Ella!" Char shouted. His voice seemed distant. I glanced behind me and saw nothing. He had probably taken a wrong turn. I paused, trying to catch my breath, and clutched my slipper against the folds of my dress. "Ella? Where are you?"  
  
His voice came from far to my right, where there was a dead end blocking me from him. I turned and began to walk the other way, hoping for any sign of a way out.  
  
It took forever to get out. Char only went by me once more on the other side of a solid hedge.  
  
I couldn't think as I walked and ran through the maze. The only thing I knew was that I had to get to Mandy. Mandy equaled safe.  
  
I found a small hole at the bottom of a hedge that led outside the maze. My gown was dirty and ripped and my hair tumbled down my back as I stood up to see the royal stables on the other side of a small field.  
  
A few horses were in the stables when I got to the brown door. Nobody was about. They were probably sleeping or drinking to the merry night. I ran to the nearest stall and led out a gray mare. She had been asleep, but was ready for the midnight ride. (AN: Ella knows how to ride a horse in my story)  
  
"Go," I whispered to the horse and kicked it. The horse began to trot down the dirt path that led from the stables to the main road. I bounced along with the horse, clinging to her mane for there was no saddle.  
  
"Hey! You there! What are you doing with His Majesty's horse?" a groom ran out of the stables after me. Scared, I kicked the horse with all my might and she took off down the road, galloping steadily.  
  
We rode and rode down the road. No carriages or horses met us. Everyone was at the ball. Clouds that had been building off in the distance now thundered over head, threatening cold rain showers and lightening.  
  
Crack! Boom! Lightening and thunder flew through the air. I jumped and clung to the mare's mane even tighter. I hated thunder because it was so loud. (AN: I'm not sure if Ella really is scared of thunder, but she is here. Oh, for future reference, anything that seems different from the story, like if I get some info wrong, it's supposed to be that way.) The rain began to pour in sheets and sheets of iciness. The mare quivered in the cold. Up ahead, lights from torches flickered as we neared the home.  
  
"Lady what are you doing out here? What happened?" Mandy ran from the front door to where I sat on the horse. Shivering, I almost fell from the horse. Mandy helped me off.  
  
"I – he . . . everything went wrong!" I cried and went limp in her arms. Mandy carried me back inside to the kitchen and set me down by the fire. She looked worriedly into my eyes.  
  
"Did he find out Ella and Lela are the same?" Mandy asked. I nodded. She wrapped a blanket around me and bustled around making hot tea. "Who else?"  
  
"No one. Maybe . . . Hattie." I sipped the tea. It warmed my stomach and slowly, I began to stop shaking.  
  
"Oh, this is not good, Lady."  
  
"I don't know if she knows, only that Char might tell her or she could have over heard him yell my name."  
  
"We have to leave!" Mandy cried. "He should be here shortly!"  
  
"No, we were in a . . . maze. I got out through a hole in the shrubs. He was still in there searching for me."  
  
"Well, that gives us a head start. Are you okay to travel, sweet?"  
  
I nodded. The tears had stopped and I just watched the flame of the fire consume the log that had been thrust in there.  
  
"I'll go pack our bags. Get ready down here and we'll head off as soon as we can."  
  
Mandy turned towards the exit of the kitchen and stopped. I heard her gasp and whirled around to see what she had stopped at. My eyes widened in fear.  
  
"No one is going anywhere."  
  
___  
  
Author Notes: Who do you think is there? Mwahahahaha. I know. Find out next time on a new chapter of Hidden Identities!  
  
New Update: There has been a concern on the whole idea of Char asking Lela to marry him. I know Char said he wasn't going to marry and all, but I just thought that it would make a fun story to have him ask Lela. So, no offense to anyone who thought or wants the question to be something else.  
  
Chapter Three: Found Out 


	3. Found Out

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
Chapter Three: Found Out  
  
___  
  
"Madam," Mandy whispered. Dame Olga stood there in the doorway. She glared down at me through pointy eyes.  
  
"Mandy, please sit," Dame Olga commanded. Mandy sat in a chair a few feet away from me. I started to rise and try to make some excuse up. Mum Olga walked swiftly into the kitchen. "Sit, Ella."  
  
I sat.  
  
"Mistress," Mandy tried again. "We were just talking about-"  
  
"No! No excuses! I was coming down here for a midnight snack, when I heard you two talking about running away. There will be no running away from my manor! Hear me, Ella? You are not to run away."  
  
"Yes," I answered. What else had she heard? Hopefully nothing about Char. That would be the end of me. She slowly came closer to look in my eyes.  
  
"Where were you tonight, Ella?"  
  
I opened my mouth to lie, but then, the curse took hold of me. I had forgotten that Char had told me not to lie! I glanced at Mandy, trying to send her a silent message, but she just looked confused at my face. I couldn't answer Mum Olga.  
  
"Ella? Tell me, now!"  
  
"At the . . . castle," I whispered.  
  
"So, you went to the balls. Did you dance with the prince?"  
  
I didn't dance with the prince. Lela did.  
  
"No." The curse did not attack me then.  
  
"Good. Why were you running away?"  
  
I tried to lie, but this time the curse wouldn't let me. Lela had not run away. Ella had.  
  
"Because the prince saw me," I choked out. It was mostly true. He had seen my face behind the mask.  
  
"Silly girl, you were going to run away simply because the prince saw you?"  
  
"Yes." I wrapped the blanket more tightly around me so Mum Olga would not see the dress beneath the blanket. She might tell Hattie about it and Hattie would take it.  
  
"That was a stupid thing to do, Ella. Going to the balls. You could have ruined Hattie's chances with the prince!" She slapped me then. My head rang from it. Tears sprouted in my eyes as I covered my red cheek. Mandy shot up at this.  
  
"Mistress, please refrain yourself," Mandy said as she knelt next to me.  
  
"Watch how you talk to me, Mandy. I am the sovereign of this household! I will strike any servant of mine as I please! Ella, go to your room. You have a long day tomorrow of cleaning. You are not to see the prince ever again! We will finish this conversation tomorrow when you are wide awake!"  
  
I bolted from the kitchen and up to my room. The tears which I had held back in the kitchen fell down my cheeks in full force. I slammed the door to my room and through my self upon the bed, sobbing.  
  
My hand hit something hard beneath my pillow. I looked up from the wet sheets and reached for the object. It was the magic book Mandy had given me a long time ago.  
  
I rubbed my fingers on the cover of the book, letting it comfort me. Slowly, I opened it and flipped through the pages trying to find something about Char. Finally, I landed on a picture.  
  
It was of Char. He was sitting at a window seat, looking out the window with his journal in his hands. I smiled at his lovely profile. I touched my lips where he had kissed me earlier that night.  
  
Turning the page, I found his journal entry.  
  
********  
  
I can't believe that it was Ella. After everything she did to me she had the nerve to come back! She played me for a fool once again!  
  
Lela. Ella. I should have known. They were so much alike, and only two letters of their names were switched. How could I have fallen for her trick?  
  
And Lady Hattie! She found me in one of the maze passages and told me why Ella was here after I asked her. But she did seem shocked when I told her about Ella. Hattie said that earlier this year, Ella had taken a fall from a horse and now she was mentally ill. She does outrageous things whenever she gets the urge. Playing Lela was one of them. Ella is apparently still married to some rich person far away. But, she was visiting until tonight when she was to leave to go home after the ball. Now, I can not even go after her. I don't think Ella is mentally ill though. She seemed well enough tonight.  
  
I was still going to go to Dame Olga's house, but Father stopped me when I was in the stables. Apparently, there was been some unrest in the kingdom of Ayortha and I am to be sent back there to speak at the capital city in the morning. Two weeks in Ayortha! I can not even go to Lady Hattie's house to see if Ella is there or not. I do not believe Hattie at all on what she said about Ella.  
  
********  
  
Char wrote on about me. But, I couldn't read anymore. It was too hard. Hattie saying I was mentally ill! At least she got Char not to come after me and he would be gone from here for a while. Perhaps by the time he got back Mandy and I would have a plan.  
  
I got up and changed into a white nightgown. It was a hand-me-down from Hattie. As I was combing out my hair and trying desperately hard not to think about the balls, Char or anything related to them, I heard shouts coming from downstairs.  
  
They sounded like Hattie. Then, footsteps pounded along the floor outside my room. I dropped the comb and whirled around just in time for the door to burst open.  
  
______________  
  
Author Note: Sorry for this chapter's shortness. I broke my hand a few days ago in playing softball. Lovely, eh? So, I will not be updating as frequently for the next two weeks. It's very hard to type with one hand. So, tune in for the next chapter! And thank you for your lovely reviews!  
  
Chapter Four: Bad, Bad News 


	4. Bad, Bad News

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
Chapter Four: Bad, Bad News  
  
___  
  
"Ella! What do you think you were doing, you little wench? Charmont is MINE! He will marry ME! AND YOU were Lela? You conniving little- you don't deserve him! How dare you? I should have you thrown out of this house!" Hattie roared and rambled when she burst into my bedroom. As she shouted, she grabbed my nightgown's collar and began shaking me.  
  
Her hair had fallen from its bun and her face was contorted in anger. The pretty gown she had worn was dirty and smudged in some places.  
  
I struggled against her, trying to push her from me.  
  
"Hattie, stop!" I shouted.  
  
"No! You stop! Char is most definitely coming here tomorrow! He will ask for you! I will be left behind! I will NOT have it!" Hattie yelled incessantly. I heard footsteps behind her. I had ceased struggling and was standing there motionless while she took her anger out on me.  
  
"Hattie, let go of Ella," Mum Olga came into the room. Hattie pushed me to the ground and flounced back to pout to her mother.  
  
"Mother, she is ruining my chances with Char! I will not ever marry him if you let her see him!" Hattie started crying. By that time I was fed up with Hattie and her nonsense about her and the prince.  
  
"He wouldn't even marry you if you were the princess of the world!" I told her. Hattie was too busy crying to hear me, but Mum Olga glared at me.  
  
"Ella, there will be no food for you tomorrow and until I see fit because of your insolence and behavior towards my Hattie," Mum Olga ordered. I still lay on the floor because Hattie had told me to stop moving. "Hattie, go to bed and get some rest. Or you'll look dreadful in the morning."  
  
Hattie sniffed, nodded, and through me one last death glare before leaving the room. Mandy ran in right after Hattie left.  
  
"Mistress, I-" Mandy started to say, but Mum Olga cut her off with a glare.  
  
"Mandy, you are to work Ella three times as hard in the kitchen than before. No more talking of running away. You will stay here. Ella, come to me after you are dressed in the morning and I will give you a list of chores you are to do. And what in Frell's name are you still doing on the floor? Get up!"  
  
I got up and nodded. Mum Olga swept out of the room. Once she left, Mandy ran over and hugged me.  
  
"Are you all right, Lady?" Mandy asked. I nodded.  
  
"Mandy, order me to lie when I whenever I want. Char told me not to lie tonight," I said.  
  
"Lie whenever you want to, and move whenever you want to."  
  
"How'd you know I couldn't move?"  
  
"You are still standing in the same spot you were when I came in."  
  
"Oh. What am I going to do, Mandy?"  
  
"About the prince?"  
  
"No, he's going to Ayortha in the morning. He won't be back for a while."  
  
"So, you used the Magic Book to see him? Well, we'll think of something, Lady."  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired."  
  
"I'll bring some tonic up."  
  
"Must I have tonic?!"  
  
I fell asleep quickly after Mandy brought up the tonic. My dreams that night were blurry. Sometimes Hattie would be there, laughing at me, and sometimes Char would appear, staring and questioning me silently, but mostly it was just a big blur of people from the past and present.  
  
I awoke to the sound of a horse's neigh. Bright sunlight filtered through my small window. I sat up quickly.  
  
"Oh, no! I overslept! Mum Olga is going to kill me!" I shouted. I quickly darted around the room and put on my servant garb. While tying my hair up, I glanced out the window. A few horsemen were sitting on stallions out there. A man seemed to be waiting for some one at the door.  
  
The door opened and he went inside. I could hear voices as people walked into the house. After finishing my hair, the curse tugged at me and I was forced to go find Mum Olga.  
  
As soon as Mum Olga saw me, she glared and motioned me to go to the kitchen to Mandy. It was an order, so the curse let up and I went into the kitchen.  
  
"Who's here, Mandy?" I asked once I stepped into the kitchen. The sweet smell of hot cinnamon buns filled the air. Mandy was cooking eggs on the stove. She smiled at me when she looked up.  
  
"A messenger of some sort. They're delivering an important message and have ridden all night. I answered the door, but they would have none of me and waited until the Mistress was dressed to talk. Did you hear what they were saying when you passed by?" Mandy replied. I walked over to where some dough was sitting on the counter and began kneading it.  
  
"No, they were whispering about something. Dame Olga didn't want me there to hear. Are you making rolls?"  
  
"Yes, for lunch. I wonder what they're talking about. Dear, go pick some flowers for the breakfast table."  
  
"Do I have to?" I fought the dizziness for a second.  
  
"Yes, now go."  
  
I went out the back door and into the garden. Mandy always had a few flowers budding all year. I thought it was because she used fairy magic to keep them alive. Right now, there were a few Cordellas and lacey Bell Flowers (AN: these are made up flowers).  
  
The sun was bright and the light morning fog was clearing. A few crows cawed from the trees. I had put Char and the balls to the back of my mind. I wasn't going to think about them right then. I wasn't.  
  
"Lady! Mistress is calling for you!" Mandy called from the door to the kitchen. I grabbed a bunch of flowers and ran back inside.  
  
"Where do you want these, Mandy?" I asked. She was back at the stove, finishing the eggs.  
  
"There's a vase in the cupboard over there."  
  
I followed Mandy's finger and opened the cupboard and produced a crystal vase. I poured some cold water from a red pitcher into it and hurriedly stuffed the flowers into the vase.  
  
"The Dame is in the parlor. Take the flowers with you and set them on the table in there." Mandy stirred the eggs one more time. "And don't drop the vase!"  
  
"All right," I said and walked out of the kitchen and towards the parlor. As I passed the entry hall, I saw the men grabbing their cloaks from the closet and putting their hats on. They were leaving.  
  
I walked by them. Some shot sympathetic looks at me, and some just stared. I opened the doors to the parlor and walked in. Dame Olga sat on the red couch sniffling into a handkerchief. When she saw me, she began to wail.  
  
"Ella, I have some awful news for you," she choked out. "Close the door. I want to break it to my sweet girls gently."  
  
I closed the doors. Dame Olga waved her hand at me to sit on the chair across from her. I placed the vase on the table and sat. What was the horrible news? Surely it was not about Char!  
  
A crisp sheet of paper was in her hand. It shook with each sob Dame Olga cried.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. Dame Olga blew her nose and then coughed.  
  
"Those men came with dreadful news. It seems that . . . well, your father is dead."  
  
The world crashed down. My father was dead? Even though he was not a good father, I still loved him. And he was dead?  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I'm afraid not, Ella. He was traveling through the Northern Woods. And it was foggy. His horse was stumbling and he didn't know that there was a cliff ahead, until too late."  
  
"No."  
  
Gone was my only hope of ever getting away from Dame Olga and her family. Gone was my only family left. Gone was my father. I was all alone.  
  
"Now, go away, Ella. I want to grieve alone. And don't tell my poor girls."  
  
I left the room, stumbling. I mindlessly walked the hallways until Mandy, who had been worried about how long I had taken with Dame Olga, found me. I fell weeping into her arms.  
  
Now, Dame Olga was free to do whatever she wished with me. But, little did I know at the time, I was in for a lot worse than being alone with Hattie, Olive and Dame Olga. A lot worse.  
  
___  
  
Author Note: Thank you for your reviews and my hand is getting better. Since I can no longer play golf after school, I've had a lot more free time. I think I can continue updating frequently. Yay.  
  
Chapter Five: Plotting  
  
***History of Ayortha for my Story***  
  
Ayortha and Frell have been long time rivals. No wars have broken out, but they're close. Frell wants to make peace with them, but there's a problem. The King of Ayortha wants to conquer Frell and will do it any way he can.  
  
Royal Family  
  
King Rywan – very devious, plots to conquer Frell  
  
Prince Aaron – evil, plots with father for throne of Frell, also likes Ella, will do anything to spite Prince Charmont  
  
Princess Allianna – meek, obedient (not in the way like Ella), kind, married to Duke Tristan of Bast 


	5. Plotting

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
Chapter Five: Plotting  
  
___  
  
"Ella, I said I wanted more raspberry tea. NOT more herb tea! Take this filthy cup away and get me some RASPBERRY tea!" Hattie shouted. I walked over to the dining table and took the cup away from her outstretched hand. Hattie scowled at me and turned back to her lunch, which consisted of a ham sandwich, a bowl of chicken soup, an apple, a roll and chocolate pudding.  
  
Hattie had been moody for the past three days. Ever since the balls. Ever since, Char. I knew she despised me inside, but she didn't dare show it because Dame Olga had been very touchy and shouted at anyone making trouble. And I was no longer to call her Mum Olga. It was "Mistress", since I was no longer part of the family, and now just an ordinary servant. Which Hattie just LOVED to tell me any chance she got.  
  
Hattie took away the three dresses Mandy had saved from my Mother's wardrobe the day after the ball. I caught her trying on the green one yesterday, but she couldn't quite fit. It ripped down the side, unfortunately. Olive stayed in her room all day, every day. She only came out to get a few pieces of white cake from the kitchen a couple of times a day.  
  
I had been ordered not to mourn or cry over the loss of my father. I was to focus on serving Dame Olga and her daughters. Mandy was stuck in the kitchen full time because Dame Olga kept having company over to help her "get over" the loss of her husband. But, really, she just wanted a reason to go shopping for new dresses and show them off.  
  
I had not heard any news from Prince Charmont. He was in Ayortha and due back in a few weeks or so. Hattie cried over him every night. She seemed to think she still had a chance with him.  
  
I walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. Mandy was outside collecting herbs for dinner for a dinner party tonight. Dame Olga had requested roast pork and mutton.  
  
Water was boiling in a kettle on the stove. I turned off the stove and put the kettle on the counter. I grabbed a new cup and filled it with water and added the raspberry tea bag.  
  
"I'm waiting!" shrilled Hattie. I sighed and took the cup of raspberry tea back to her. She smiled rigidly as I returned. I knew she was going to say something really mean, when Dame Olga waltzed in through the doors.  
  
"Hattie, apple of my eye, how are you this fine day?" Dame Olga greeted. She dismissed me after I curtsied to her. I backed into a corner of the room until I was needed again. Waiting on Hattie was my main duty now. Supposedly to make her feel better, but in reality to make me feel inferior.  
  
"A tad bit sad still over the absence of Prince Charmont, but getting better. How are you, Mother?" Hattie replied and sipped her soup. She sipped a lot daintier than her slurping when it was just me in the room.  
  
"Oh, I'm all right. I've been thinking, dear, and I think it's high time you settle down and marry. I do want grand children, you know. And you would have your own household and such," Dame Olga said when she sat down on the red cushioned chair across from Hattie. Hattie looked up sharply.  
  
"Mother! Prince Charmont is the only one for me!" Hattie insisted. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"He seems to not want to marry at all, dearest. I only want for you to be happy."  
  
"I'll be happy when I marry the prince."  
  
"I don't know how you're going to marry him with him in Ayortha and possible marriages for him with princesses from other countries for peace!"  
  
"He'll come for me, when he comes back from Ayortha, and we'll be married before summer."  
  
The giggle I was trying to hold in burst. Hattie and Char? What a laugh! Only in her dreams! Hattie and Dame Olga turned on me at once.  
  
"And what is so funny, SERVANT?" Hattie hissed. I shook my head and cleared my face of any amusement. Hattie's squinty eyes got smaller. "Tell me, now, Ella."  
  
I clamped a hand over my mouth to try and hold it in. I was suffocating and turning red, but it was worth it if I didn't say anything and didn't get punished. The words were forming on my tongue and my lips tried to open against my will.  
  
"Take your hand from your mouth and tell me this instant, Ella!" Dame Olga ordered. My hand flew from my mouth.  
  
"Prince Char won't marry Hattie. Ever," I said. Hattie gasped.  
  
"And why not? I am quite a catch!" Hattie cried. Olive chose that moment to saunter in. She looked at me and walked over.  
  
"There's no more cake in the kitchen." Olive stared down at me. She had not taken a bath in the past three days and it showed, or rather, smelled. I almost choked with each breath I took.  
  
"Not now, Olive, sweet. We are talking with Ella." Dame Olga straightened a curl on her wig. "Come sit down until we're done."  
  
Olive slowly walked over and sat down beside Hattie. Hattie looked alarmed at the smell of her sister, but said nothing and continued eating and watching me.  
  
"Anyways, who do you think you are, Ella? You're NOTHING more than a SERVANT. The prince won't take a second look at you. He probably despises you now." Hattie smirked. I shot to my feet.  
  
"That's not true!" I cried.  
  
"Sit!" Dame Olga commanded. I sat back down, but I was too angry to stop shouting at Hattie. Char did not despise me! And I was not just a servant!  
  
"Hattie, the prince wouldn't even marry you if you were the Queen of Bast!" I shouted.  
  
"Be quiet! You're just jealous that I'm prettier and richer than you!" Hattie yelled. I tried to yell back at her, but I couldn't. The curse wouldn't let me. Olive laughed.  
  
"Hattie wouldn't be queen. She'd be a princess. Then, I would, too! Hattie, be a princess!" Olive exclaimed.  
  
"Do shut up, Olive," Hattie answered. "Leave, Ella. Go back to the kitchen where you belong."  
  
I got up and left. On my way out, I glanced at Dame Olga. She was staring out the sunlit window with a thoughtful expression on her face. Her lips moved, as if she was talking to herself. It was almost as if she were saying, "Princess Hattie".  
  
I shook my head and continued on towards the kitchen. Olive shouted from to me from the dining room.  
  
"Bake me a cake!"  
  
____  
  
In the weeks that followed, Dame Olga seemed to be much cheerier. She had a large secret. One that she wouldn't even tell Hattie. Every few days, Dame Olga would send out a letter and get one in return a little while after that.  
  
I tried looking in my Magic Book for anything on the letters she would send or receive, but something was keeping the book from letting me see them. Perhaps it was an enchantment or charm of some sort.  
  
The Magic Book only showed me one picture of Char. It was a few weeks after the letters between Dame Olga and her "friend" began. He was preparing to ride back from Ayortha. Apparently, King Rywan had hurriedly negotiated some sort of contract with Frell recently.  
  
I stroked the picture of Char. He was standing by a large window in his bedroom. He stared out to the rising sun beyond the forests Dantuin (dan- twin), and the mountains of Zabor (za-bu-er). Behind him were a few servants packing his bags.  
  
He would be home soon and he would come to Dame Olga's house. He would have purpose to come and see me now, since my Father had died and he wanted to pay his respects. I closed the book. I could and would not let him see me.  
  
"Ella! Get down here at once!" Dame Olga's voice rang through the corridor outside my room. She sounded excited about something. I groaned and trudged down there as slowly as I could.  
  
Dame Olga, Hattie, Olive, Mandy, Nancy, and most of the other servants were crowded into the tea room. Dame Olga was waving a letter in front of her.  
  
"Everyone! I have wonderful news!" she shouted. Everyone stared at her. I saw Hattie's face and knew she was hoping Char was coming for her. I held my breath and waited for the "wonderful" news.  
  
"We're moving to Ayortha!"  
  
___  
  
Author Note: How was this chapter? Sort of boring, but I had to put something in to lapse time. Hehe. Next chapter will be a good one. Review everyone! Aren't you happy that I posted twice in just a few days? Hooray!  
  
Chapter Six: Princess Hattie?! 


	6. Princess Hattie!

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
IMPORTANT: In the High Castle of Ayortha, everyone speaks Kyrrian.  
  
Chapter Six: Princess Hattie?!  
  
___  
  
Hattie turned stark white and proceeded to faint into a servant's arms. Olive burst into tears and fell to the floor wailing. Mandy's mouth was open and she was just staring at Dame Olga.  
  
My vision swam with purple dots as I tried to clear my head of crazy thoughts running through my mind. Char was in Ayortha. Was that Dame Olga's correspondence? Were we to meet him there? No, he was already on his way back. But, Dame Olga had something up her sleeve. Something maybe even related to --. No, that couldn't be. Not something related to that lunch one day when she was whispering "Princess Hattie".  
  
"W-w-w-why?" Olive stuttered after finishing her wailing. Dame Olga looked very pleased with herself even though her own daughters were taking it horribly.  
  
"My darling, we are going there to help Hattie's future. But, I will say no more! I want to surprise you all!" Dame Olga blushed a little. "Now, I want everyone packing up everything in this house. The carriages arrive tomorrow at noon to take us to our new home."  
  
"What!?" Hattie shouted. Nancy had waved smelling salts beneath Hattie's nose and she was up from the ground, but still white. She threw herself on her Mother. "Why? Prince Charmont is coming home soon! I want to see him!"  
  
"Hattie, I have devised a plan in which you may see him whenever you want very soon."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Soon, Hattie. Now, pack everything up! Only leave the furniture for our new home is already furnished!"  
  
The servants drifted from the room and up to the attic to bring down trunks, suitcases and bags. Nancy pulled me to her side as we went up the stairs.  
  
"Why are we moving to Ayortha?" Nancy asked. I shook my head.  
  
"I don't know. Dame Olga has a reason, but I can't figure it out," I answered. Nancy pulled down a large trunk and we proceeded to carry it downstairs.  
  
"It's not about the prince, is it? I mean, Hattie is all cuckoo over him, but how would moving to Ayortha help Lady Hattie get the prince?"  
  
"I don't think the prince would marry her unless under circumstances of death. Though, if I was the prince, I would rather die than marry Lady Hattie!"  
  
Nancy giggled. We dropped the trunk in the tea room.  
  
"Me, too!" Nancy began grabbing pillows off the couch and chairs. I started packing things too.  
  
___  
  
At noon the next day, the carriages arrived. Everything was loaded on top and on the backs of them. Dame Olga combed each room looking for any bread crumb we may have missed. Nothing was found and she ordered us to line up outside the manor.  
  
"We will be traveling to the High Castle in Ayortha. It is a five day journey. At night, when we stop at an inn, there will be four rooms you can occupy. I get one, my daughters get one, and the rest are for anyone who wants them. When we arrive at the High Castle, you servants will be shown to our quarters whilst I see the king. No questions asked. Now, assemble in the carriages." Dame Olga clapped her hands. Everyone began to get on the carriages. I started to walk over to where Mandy was, but Hattie yanked my arm.  
  
"Ow!" I shouted. Hattie only gripped harder. She dragged me over to the first carriage and pushed me in.  
  
"You are riding with me!" Hattie ordered. I sat down on the cushions as far away from Hattie as possible. Olive climbed in after Dame Olga. Dame Olga and Hattie sat on one side, and Olive and I on the other.  
  
"What are we going to do at the castle?" Hattie asked her Mother. Dame Olga only smiled and looked out the window.  
  
"Did you see Lady Isabelle's gown last Wednesday night? It was the brightest yellow I've ever seen!" Dame Olga laughed and changed the subject. I had to sit through the entire day listening to Hattie and Dame Olga make fun of other people and talk of upcoming events in the kingdom.  
  
Olive made me tell her the story of Snow White three times and brush her hair until she fell asleep. She snored the entire way to the first inn. Dame Olga fell asleep as well, but Hattie stayed awake talking to me about random things such as, who's marrying who, which men are in love with her, and the parties she'd been invited to.  
  
Every day, for the next four days, I was forced to sit in the same carriage as Hattie, Olive and Dame Olga. Dame Olga slept most of the time or ate snacks she had packed for herself and the girls. Olive counted her coins once every hour and then dropped them one by one back into her pink silk purse. Then, she ordered me to tell stories. Olive liked Snow White, Hansel and Gretal, and Sleeping Beauty. Hattie enjoyed the story of Cinderella and bade me tell her that story all the time. And she made me say Cinderella was exactly like her and the prince was Prince Charmont. I had to be the ugly stepsister.  
  
It rained for two days. The rain came down in sheets. Thunder cracked through the sky and lightening lit up the clouds. Once, I escaped the carriage when we had stopped so Hattie could get some fresh air. I ran back to the carriage where Mandy, Nancy and one other maid were. Mandy made me drink tonic for every day I had missed, since I had been with Hattie the ENTIRE time.  
  
On the fifth day, it was cloudy with a little bit of sun. Hattie squealed with excitement when she saw the tall stone castle in the distance. There were six towers in all and a blue and white flag flew at the highest tower. The castle was large with a market area just inside the gates. As the carriages passed through the main road into the castle grounds, everyone looked up and stared. Laughter died down, talking ceased. It was as if they saw us as the enemy.  
  
The carriages stopped in front of the main doors to the castle. Dame Olga stepped out and met the servants waiting for us. She spoke to them in low whispers. They nodded and proceeded to begin unpacking the carriages.  
  
"Ella, I go first!" Hattie said when I tried to climb out of the carriage. She elbowed me back and stepped daintily down into the arms of a waiting man servant. Olive went next, and then I got out.  
  
The air was crisp and cool. I felt like dancing. After being cramped up in a carriage with Hattie, I wanted to feel free. Mandy grabbed my hand from behind me.  
  
"The servants are to go this way, Lady," Mandy said. I smiled and opened my mouth to reply.  
  
"Ella! Come here!" Dame Olga shouted at me. I looked at her. She was still talking to a man, but she motioned for me to come to her. "Mandy, go with the other servants."  
  
"I'll see you later," Mandy whispered and took off after the other servants going into the palace. I walked over to Dame Olga.  
  
"You are going to have your own rooms, Ella," she said. "Since you are still my step-daughter, I want to make you feel at home here with me."  
  
I gaped at her. Why was she doing this? This was not normal for her. She had to be up to something.  
  
"Come with me, Olive and Hattie and we'll go up to our quarters." Dame Olga turned to her daughters behind her.  
  
"Why does she get her own rooms?" Hattie complained.  
  
"Don't worry, Hattie. You'll get something even better than that."  
  
"Hmph," Hattie flounced away from me.  
  
The castle was beautiful. Rich red and purple carpets adorned every hall and room. Large windows looked down upon green meadows, tall trees, majestic mountains, and miles of grass, houses, and animals. There were many guards posted all around the halls and sometimes in rooms.  
  
A guard escorted us through the castle, showing us useful rooms. The ball rooms, dining room, throne room, kitchen, tea room, sun room, fencing room, and two libraries were on the first floor, among many other rooms. On the second floor were the guest suites, another tea room, a small library, two studies and others.  
  
Our apartments were in the West Wing. There were two floors in all for us. On the top floor were two bedrooms, a shared bathroom, and a sun room. On the bottom floor, there were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a tea room, and a living\eating room. All of our furniture from the old manor was spread into the rooms.  
  
"Hattie and Ella will take the two bedrooms upstairs, and Olive and I will take two of the bedrooms down here," Dame Olga announced. Hattie's mouth dropped. Olive frowned.  
  
"Mother! I do not want Ella up there with me! She can sleep with the other servants in a bedroom down here," Hattie cried. Olive was trying to sneak up the stairs to my room and claim it.  
  
"Olive, stay here. I have a reason for putting Ella up there and I shall tell you later, Hattie, if you want." Dame Olga turned to give orders to the people moving our trunks of clothes.  
  
"Fine!" Hattie stomped up the stairs. "But, I get the biggest bedroom!"  
  
I saw Mandy and walked over to her. She was going into a bedroom with a suitcase of clothes.  
  
"Mandy!" I greeted and hugged her when I caught up with her. She put down the trunk and smiled.  
  
"Hey, sweet, want to help me with unpacking these clothes? How was the tour of the castle?" she asked. I grabbed a shirt and hung it up in the closet. We spent the rest of the day unpacking and chatting.  
  
I fell asleep that night listening to Hattie's snores from the other bedroom. Even with a stone wall in between us I could still hear her! Dame Olga had come in an hour earlier and talked to Hattie about the "secret". Hattie had gasped a few times, but other than that, I couldn't make out anything they were saying.  
  
The next morning dawned cool and gray. A fine mist had shrouded the meadows and clouds rolled in promising rain. Dame Olga burst in practically singing.  
  
"Good morning, Ella! It's a wonderful day, isn't it?" she sang. She wore a deep blue silk gown that actually looked becoming on her. I sat up in bed.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously. She smiled.  
  
"Well, at noon today, we are due in court to meet the king and prince. The princess is in Bast currently, so she won't be there."  
  
"What? Why do I have to go? I'm just a servant!"  
  
"Oh, please, you're more than just a servant. I bought you this lovely dark green gown that'll bring out your eyes. You'll look so pretty in it. Now, here it is. Put it on, like a good daughter and come downstairs for some juice and breakfast. No spilling on yourself though!"  
  
Dame Olga laid a beautiful dark green gown on the bed. It was sleeveless and tightened it at the waist and fell to the floor in a hoop shape. In the back, it was longer and had a train.  
  
The curse tugged at me and I was forced out of the warmth of my bed to the cool air of the morning. Mandy came in after I had put the dress on. She buttoned up the back.  
  
"Lady Hattie was very angry this morning. She wanted you to help her dress and Mistress said no. So, Nancy had to help her to put on the dress and poked her with a pin six times. Want me to do your hair?" Mandy asked as she finished the last button. I nodded. She swept it up into an elegant knot on top of my head and somehow got it to curl. Little curls framed my face. She added a touch of rouge and some lipstick. Then, kohl, to make my eyes look larger.  
  
"Don't you look lovely," Hattie greeted me as I walked downstairs. She was sitting on a red couch in the living room. She wore a dark purple dress that lessened the largeness of her teeth. She looked extremely happy about something. Olive sat beside her in an olive green gown. She was hunched over and staring at a piece of thread lying on the floor. "But, don't forget this: You may be dressed up finely, but you're still a servant and will always be a servant."  
  
I was about to say something back, when Dame Olga burst into the room.  
  
"Girls! It's time!" Dame Olga cried. She swept out of the room out of our apartments. Hattie and Olive followed, leaving me to trail behind. Mandy had gone down to the kitchens to help out the head cook there.  
  
Guards bowed to us as we went by. I thought this odd, for we were not royalty, nor related to anyone royal. But, Dame Olga nodded to them and her smile grew bigger. I noticed in the faint sunlight that she seemed to look younger and possibly even thinner.  
  
We arrived at the throne room doors. A herald stood there.  
  
"The Ladies Hattie, Olive and Eleanor of Frell and Dame Olga of Frell," Dame Olga whispered. The herald nodded and opened the doors. Hattie and Olive went first, then me, then Dame Olga.  
  
"Lady Hattie and Lady of Olive of Frell. Lady Eleanor of Frell. Dame Olga of Frell." Horns trumpeted and we walked down the plush stairs to the sea of Ayorthian courtiers. All of them were dressed finely and stood by each other. Not much conversation was going on. They stared at us as we went by them.  
  
Up ahead were two thrones. The king sat in one of them and the prince sat on a cushion below him. Hattie and Olive curtsied before the king and prince, then, I did. As Dame Olga was curtsying, King Rywan stood up and walked over. He grabbed her hand and brought her up to stand by him before the thrones. Prince Aaron was looking me over openly. His dark black hair spilled over his brow. Brown eyes flickered. He was indeed handsome, almost as handsome as Char.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Dame Olga. After many weeks of correspondence, she has traveled here from Frell to be with me and to become my wife. Tomorrow, we shall be wedded and you will have a queen and two new princesses!" King Rywan declared to the courtiers. They applauded to the blushing Dame Olga. Hattie and Olive stood there smiling.  
  
"I'm a princess! I'm a princess!" Olive was saying joyfully. The blood drained from my head. Dame Olga's correspondence was King Rywan? Why? How? And PRINCESS Hattie? Why was I here then, if only Hattie and Olive were to be princesses? My eyes landed on Prince Aaron. He had stood up and was walking over to me.  
  
Then, the answers flooded to me.  
  
The fighting between Ayortha and Frell. Hattie wanting desperately to be Char's wife. Dame Olga willing to do anything for Hattie. Princess Hattie. The only way for Hattie to marry Prince Char was under forced conditions. For peace between Frell and Ayortha, what better way to end the war than with an arranged marriage so they could be untied? And King Rywan didn't have anymore daughters, so he needed a wife with a daughter.  
  
The memories of me telling Hattie that she couldn't be Queen even if she was a princess of Bast hit me. I had planted the first seeds of this in Dame Olga's mind. To end the fighting between Ayortha and Frell was to have Hattie marry Char!  
  
But, why Dame Olga? What was her part of the trade? Sure, King Rywan could get control over Ayortha through Hattie, but he could do that with any other girl whose mother he married and had wedded to Char.  
  
Some one coughed. I looked up into Prince Aaron's brown eyes. And then, I fainted.  
  
___  
  
Author Note: Just in case there is any confusion on the whole Dame Olga – King Rywan – Hattie – Char thing, here it is in plain format: Hattie wants to marry Prince Char and the only way she could do that is if Prince Char Is forced to marry her. So, Dame Olga goes to King Rywan, who wants control of Ayortha and Frell, and proposes that they get married and Prince Char marries Hattie so Rywan can get a hold of Frell. Char has to marry Hattie because it'll be part of a peace contract between Ayortha and Frell. And Dame Olga promises Ella for something, too. (I'm not going to say what it is until the next chapter). Please review! But, no flames, constructive or not. Good reviews make me write faster! Sorry if this was poorly written or it doesn't make sense. I just wanted it out so I can get on to the action. 


	7. Betrothal

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
Chapter Seven: Betrothal  
  
___  
  
"Ella! Ella! Wake up, Ella!" some one shouted from far away. I groaned. Who was calling and why did I feel like an ogre had hit me over the head? "Ella! Come on!"  
  
My nostrils twitched as something was waved beneath them. A horrible smell that burned as I breathed filled my nose. I opened my eyes, gasping and coughing.  
  
"Oh, good! You're awake!" Mandy cried. She hugged me. I looked around the room I was in. It was small with a white bed on which I was laying, a dresser with a towel and water pitcher, and a chair.  
  
"What happened?" I asked once I had stopped coughing. "Dame Olga's going to marry King Rywan?!"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. I have no clue how though, nor why. They were so worried about you when you fainted in court. I have to tell them you're awake."  
  
I sat up and leaned against the bed frame. On the dresser sat a beautiful arrangement of flowers. I stared at them. Who would send me flowers? Mandy smiled at me.  
  
"Those are from His Highness, Prince Aaron. He stopped by a while ago asking about you. He was quite worried about your health."  
  
I blushed. Prince Aaron had sent me flowers? If Hattie was here, she would probably rip them to shreds in jealousy. I looked to the window. The sun had gone down. Stars were shining in the sky.  
  
"How long was I unconscious?"  
  
"For about seven hours."  
  
"Seven hours!"  
  
"I put a bit of magic on you to sleep longer so you wouldn't have to be bothered by anyone. Especially the prince. I don't trust him."  
  
I closed my eyes. The prince was the least of my worries at the moment.  
  
"What's going to happen to me? I'm not related to Dame Olga in any way. I'm not going to become a princess. Why was I in court today?"  
  
"That's something I wanted to talk to you about. Dame Olga told the king about your obedience. I'm sure of it. I overheard one of their conversations outside this room while you were unconscious. Something about you and the prince and Prince Charmont."  
  
"Char?"  
  
"Hush. Some one's coming."  
  
Indeed, there were footsteps echoing in the hall outside the room. It sounded like heeled shoes. The door was opened and Dame Olga walked in.  
  
"Oh, lovely, you're awake!" Dame Olga cried. She tried to hug me, but I stiffened and glared at her. This wasn't regular behavior for Dame Olga. She turned to Mandy. "You may go now. I have no more need of you right now."  
  
Mandy squeezed my hand reassuringly and left. I looked to Dame Olga suspiciously. She smiled.  
  
"Now, as you know, I am getting married tomorrow. I was making some final decisions about the ceremony and dinner." Dame Olga looked to the door as if some one was listening in. She turned back to me. "Are you well enough to walk back to our apartments?"  
  
"I think so," I replied. Dame Olga moved so I could get up. I found I wasn't wearing the green ball gown as before. I was wearing a white nightgown that looked almost see-through. It was a little hard at first to take steps, but by the time I was at the door, I could manage fairly well. As Dame Olga and I walked down the hall I asked, "What decisions did you make?"  
  
"Well, I decided that you were going to be my maid of honor."  
  
I almost fainted again. Maid of honor? What? My mouth dropped open. I paused to stare at her in utter disbelief.  
  
"Keep walking." Dame Olga looked away from me. She seemed to be hiding something. I began to walk again. Dame Olga clasped her hands together.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No questions until after I'm finished talking to you right now."  
  
My mouth clamped shut. Dame Olga continued.  
  
"Prince Aaron is going to be the king's best man of course. You are to walk with him and talk with him and do anything to please him. You will not say anything rude or unnecessary. Do what he says. Be nice and courteous and polite."  
  
We rounded the last corner and entered the doors to our chambers. My hands clutched the folds of my nightgown. Dame Olga turned to me.  
  
"Hattie and Olive are in the dining hall eating with other ladies to get to know them. They are going to be picking ladies-in-waiting. Do you want to join them? No? All right, then I'll send you up a small dinner. You shouldn't eat too much after your fall in court today. Now, run along upstairs and get some rest because you have a big day tomorrow. And remember, do what Prince Aaron says."  
  
I ran upstairs to my room. The revolting scent of Hattie's perfume filtered through the air. I threw myself upon my bad. At once the curse pounded in my head. I was forced up and began walking.  
  
Dame Olga had ordered me to keep walking and I couldn't stop! I panicked for a second. Mandy wasn't here to tell me not to keep walking.  
  
Rap, rap. Some one was outside my chamber. I walked over to the door and opened it. Nancy smiled at me.  
  
"Care for some dinner?" she asked. I nodded and let her in. She carried a bowl of potato soup and some fresh berries. She put them on the dresser. I was walking back and forth. She laughed at me. "Worried about something? I am, too. I can't believe this whole wedding and Hattie becoming a princess! Come sit down now. Carry about your normal life."  
  
"All right," I answered and sat down. The soup was warm and I could tell Mandy had made it to the kitchen and fixed this up for me quickly. Nancy stayed for a while, but left with the empty dishes after I was tucked in bed for an early bedtime.  
  
I reached under my pillow and took out my magic book I had hidden there. Its cover was smooth and glossy in the moonlight. I opened it and flipped through the pages.  
  
There was a picture of Char sitting on a throne in court. It hurt to look at him because he was to be Hattie's. I turned to the next page. It was a letter from Prince Aaron to King Rywan.  
  
~*~  
  
Father,  
  
She is everything the lady said she was. She's perfect. I simply can not wait until tomorrow. When are you going to send the envoy? It must be soon for I can not wait to see the face of my rival when he finds out. You shall announce us at dinner.  
  
Aaron  
  
~*~  
  
I closed the book. Who was "she"? And what was going to be announced tomorrow? That letter was so confusing. I decided to keep an eye on Prince Aaron tomorrow for anything suspicious.  
  
I rolled over onto my side and stared out into the starry night. My thoughts traveled to Char. He probably was looking up into the same sky. Possibly even thinking about me. I shook my head and snuggled closer into the warm sheets. The whispering wind lulled me to sleep.  
  
The next morning dawned cool and gray. A thin layer of mist curled through the trees and meadow. The horses whickered and the birds trilled.  
  
I had been rudely awakened by Hattie who insisted I tell her if she should wear sapphires or rubies with her gold dress. I told her it didn't matter what she wore, because she'd still be the same old Hattie. She didn't like that answer, so she made an angry sound and stomped down the stairs to get a maid to get me up.  
  
I was thrust into a hot bath tub with scented rose petals drifting on the surface. Another maid scrubbed me all over until I was red and squeaky clean. My hair was soaked with lily fragrances and combed out to dry.  
  
Dame Olga was in her new chambers beside the king's. She was with Olive and Hattie getting dressed for her big day. I didn't see anyone I knew. Even Mandy was not around, though tonic was right next to my bed when I woke up.  
  
I was forced to put on a fancy light pink dress. It consisted of a large satin skirt and a tight bodice that was beaded. I sat in pain while my hair was brushed, curled, and piled onto my head. Pearls were placed in my hair and a girl applied a gel that made my dark hair shine. After adding rouge, kohl and other things I had not seen before, I was lead downstairs and into the chapel area.  
  
Dame Olga was squealing over her wedding with Hattie off to the side. Olive looked alarmed at all the people around. She kept looking over to the end of the hall where every so often a cook or servant would run by with food.  
  
I could hear the chatter of the courtiers waiting to watch the wedding in the chapel. Some one handed me a bouquet of white and red flowers. I nervously plucked at them. A hand came down on my shoulder.  
  
"You look like an angel," Prince Aaron whispered into my ear. I blushed and turned to greet him. He wore all black with a small gold crown on his brow. I began to curtsy, but he stopped me. "No need for formalities with me. I want us to be friends."  
  
"Thank you," I replied. He smiled a dazzling smile.  
  
"Call me Aaron. May I call you Ella?"  
  
"If it pleases you."  
  
Music began to play from inside. Aaron took my hand and we got in line with the other people to walk in. I found myself thinking of my wedding day as I walked down the aisle.  
  
Dame Olga came down the aisle in a flourish of white and gold. She actually looked pretty. I thought it was because she was getting married and becoming a queen. Hattie and Olive marched down the aisle showing off large teeth and lots of curls. Olive had recently gotten a wig exactly like Hattie's.  
  
I closed my eyes as the ceremony began. I didn't want to watch Hattie's dream come true. Prince Aaron stood on the other side of the dais. He stared at me during the entire ceremony.  
  
At the end, a crown was placed on Dame Olga's head. She was now queen. Hattie and Olive bore circlets of gold with emeralds and rubies and diamonds on them. I followed the married couple out the chapel's doors. Crowds of people had gathered in the courtyard. They all clapped when QUEEN Olga walked out.  
  
Queen Olga. Princess Hattie. How could this have happened? Prince Aaron was holding my hand so I couldn't let the tears that were in my eyes fall.  
  
We were led to a private garden where the reception was held. Queen Olga laughed and talked with the other courtiers. I sat on a stone bench away from the festivities. Suddenly, I heard the new queen calling me.  
  
"Lady Ella! Come here!" she shouted. I went to her. She was standing at the edge of a grassy area. A bunch of ladies including, Hattie and Olive, were laughing and trying to get in front of each other. Queen Olga was about to throw her crown of flowers she had worn before she was married to the ladies. Who ever caught the crown had to wear it all day. It supposedly meant that some one was going to propose to you soon.  
  
I sighed and joined the ladies. Hattie stepped on my foot in a meaningful way so I moved to the back. Queen Olga giggled and threw the flowers high into the air. All the ladies squealed and mashed together trying to get the flower crown.  
  
I was thrown from the group and landed on my knees a few feet to the left. A burst of wind came up and countered the course of the crown of flowers. It landed gracefully right in front of me.  
  
My eyes widened. I could hear Hattie shriek in anger. I gently picked up the garland and turned towards the ladies.  
  
"Put it on!" shouted a lady from the side lines. I put it on. Everyone cheered and music began to play. People began to dance in small groups.  
  
"Dance with me, Ella?" Prince Aaron grabbed my hand. I nodded. The orders Queen Olga had forced me to comply with hammered in my head. He swept me away in a flurry of skirts.  
  
Dancing with Aaron was completely different than with Char. Aaron liked to be close. Char left it to me if I wanted to be close with him when we danced. Aaron was handsome and somehow felt safe. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me or try anything with me. But, something in his eyes told me he was up to something. Something that wasn't good.  
  
Char was more handsome, of course, and he always radiated a sense of warmth and love around me. In my early times with him, I mistook the sense of love for friendship. But, that was over now. I was in Ayortha and Hattie was to be engaged to him.  
  
The festivities went on all day. There was dancing, eating, plays, songs, drinking, and merrymaking. I stayed out of Hattie and Olive's way. Prince Aaron stayed by my side the whole day. I only left his presence once and that was to go freshen up.  
  
Dinner was served well after dark in the royal dining room. There were many tables set up for everyone to eat at. I sat with the king and queen, Hattie and Olive, Aaron, the king's aunt, and a young man who was the prince's cousin. Hattie took a delight in the cousin.  
  
Aaron more than once found my hand under the table. He was nice and kind to me, but I didn't think of him in that way. And hadn't he found some one like he said in his letter I read? Queen Olga kept looking over at me as if I was going to run away.  
  
King Rywan stood and the room was silenced. He brought up his wine glass in a toast.  
  
"A toast to my lovely new wife and two new daughters. May their lives be happy and wishes come true."  
  
His toast was met by clapping and cheering. Apparently the courtiers like Queen Olga and her daughters. King Rywan did not step down. He smiled down to Aaron.  
  
"And a toast to my son, Prince Aaron. He is old enough to be married now and he has chosen the perfect lady to be his bride."  
  
Aaron's fingers tightened on my hand. My breathing stopped. What did this mean? I waited for King Rywan to go on.  
  
"I announce the engagement of Prince Aaron and his chosen, Lady Eleanor."  
  
Cheers and clapping drowned the room. Aaron pulled me up to stand by him. I could feel the blood drain from my face. My knees were shaking. I stared at Queen Olga. She smiled a small smile at me. She had known all along! This was why she had given me all those orders about Aaron! Hattie looked happy. Probably because I was now out of the way for her to get to Char. Olive looked put out.  
  
I looked up to Aaron as he smiled down on me. He hugged me. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to run, but everywhere there were people standing and clapping. And my feet wouldn't move. I just stood there looking at Aaron. His handsome face beamed in happiness.  
  
"Marry me, Ella." He took my hands. A silver ring with a large diamond guarded by two sapphires was slipped onto my left ring finger. He kissed my hand. "Say you will marry me."  
  
It was an order. And Queen Olga had said to do anything he wanted me to do. I nodded my head.  
  
"I will marry you, Aaron," I whispered. He leaned in and kissed me chastely. I wanted to shout "NO!" I wanted to yell and scream and say that I would only marry Char, but I couldn't. I had to be engaged to Aaron. The curse would not relent. I did not have the strength to fight it.  
  
In the weeks that came, I was moved out of my original apartments and into a bed chamber near Aaron's. I was given three ladies-in-waiting. Prince Aaron was nice and kind every time I saw him. King Rywan kept to himself a lot though. He always greeted me, but watched me warily.  
  
I saw little of Hattie and Olive. They were housed in a part of the castle far from where I was. My new status brought new attention to me. I could not walk by myself or I might be assassinated. I was given a personal guard who was with all the time, except when I slept.  
  
I heard nothing of the betrothal I thought would happen between Char and Hattie. It was not until late spring when I finally heard news of Char.  
  
___  
  
Author Note: Another chapter done! Woohoo! Ella and Aaron engaged!? Well, no worries Char-and-Ella fans. Char will come up in either this next chapter or the following one. This story is a Char and Ella story. Thank you for all your reviews! I love them all! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Eight: Peace and Engagement 


	8. Peace and Engagement

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
Author Note: There were a few questions on the story in the reviews and I would like to answer them.  
  
Frell vs. Kyrria – sorry for saying that Char is the prince of Frell or whatever mistake I did say on this topic; sometimes I am typing so fast it just pops up in my head and I type it out without thinking so I put Frell instead of Kyrria; I will try harder to remember Kyrria instead of Frell from now on  
  
Dame Olga can marry and love another because Lucinda's spell was that Olga and Ella's father would love each other as long as they would live, so now that Ella's father is dead, Olga no longer has to love him (at least, that's my take on the spell thing)  
  
This will be a Char-and-Ella story NO MATTER what happens. I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye . . . and all that.  
  
Hope I answered all of your questions! If you have anymore, feel free to ask me in a review or in an email! ^_^  
  
Chapter Eight: Peace and Engagement  
  
___  
  
I was sitting in my private garden. The sun was hidden behind a mass of stormy gray clouds that threatened rain any minute. Terrance, my personal guard, kept insisting that we must go in, but I wanted to sit and enjoy the flowers. Even in the shadows of the clouds and under the cool puffs of wind, they still looked happy.  
  
"Ella, we must go in," Terrance said as a drop of water hit his arm. He wore a dark blue tunic and breeches. A long sword was hooked to his belt. Daggers were hidden in his boots. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. I looked up to him from the sea of flowers.  
  
"All right," I answered. I stood up and smoothed the folds of my purple dress. We walked in silence up to my chamber.  
  
"It's going to be all right. Hattie will not win. You have his heart," Terrance whispered. I shook my head. Over the past few months we had grown to be close friends. I had told him all most all of my history with Hattie, Char and my father.  
  
"It's not. The messenger was sent last week with the proposition and Frell would do anything to have peace with Ayortha. Hattie will marry Char. And I will marry Prince Aaron on the solstice."  
  
I sat down on my bed. I had let my ladies-in-waiting go for the day. I did not know how to act around them and they made me nervous. Terrance walked into the sitting room to the left to ask for some wine. I took the opportunity and slid my magic book out from under my pillow. I had checked it every time I could for the past week, hoping for something about Char and the marriage proposition.  
  
After a story about a goose girl who's really a princess, I saw a letter in Char's handwriting. I eagerly read it.  
  
___  
  
Father, There has to be another way around this marriage. Could we not give them something like money for peace instead of my hand in marriage? And this is Princess Hattie, daughter of Queen Olga who used to be Dame Olga. You met her at the balls remember? Something's fishy here and I don't want to ally our kingdom with one that has always wanted to take it over so hastily. There has to be another way.  
Char  
  
___  
  
A letter from his father was on the opposite page.  
  
___  
  
My son,  
There would be nothing greater for me than to see you marry some one of your own choosing and for this war between Frell and Ayortha end peacefully and easily. But, life deals everyone a hand and whether it is bad or good, we must play it accordingly. I have deliberated upon this matter for a while now, and I think that it is the best way to bring peace. Ayortha has never before offered a way to make peace until now. We shall negotiate peace quickly for another war would cost Frell dreadfully. You would only have to marry Princess Hattie and afterwards send her to a remote castle if you want. I met her and she is a nice lady.  
And as for the matter of Dame Olga becoming queen and so soon, I think that your stubbornness against this marriage of peace is making you think that. Try to accept it because it will happen whether you like it or not. I also have invited the Prince Aaron to join us in Frell for your wedding. He is betrothed to a lady in Ayortha and I offered to have them married here with you since Frell is so beautiful in summer. Be on your best behavior with the prince for the peace contract won't be final until your wedding vows are said.  
His Majesty, the King of Kyrria  
  
___  
  
I silently read over the letters again. So it was true. Hattie was to marry Char. I was happy that Char did not want to marry Hattie. I would like to see her face when she is sent to a remote castle.  
  
"Oh," I gasped as I realized something. The king had offered to have Aaron and I married in Frell with Char! That couldn't happen! He couldn't see me like that! He would find out everything.  
  
Terrance walked back in that that moment. I didn't see him until he coughed for me to acknowledge his presence. I jumped and the book fell from my hands and thudded on the ground.  
  
"Oh! You startled me!" I said hastily and picked up the book.  
  
"Sorry," Terrance replied. "A page was just here. He gave me this for you. What does it say?"  
  
Terrance handed me a sealed scroll. The wax imprint was that of Hattie's. It was a rose with a heart. I rolled my eyes. Hattie had taken every opportunity to write some one something and seal it with her crest to show that it was a princess who wrote it.  
  
I broke the seal and unraveled the scroll. I was right. It was from Hattie. Though she was now a princess, her new princess lessons were not paying off. Her handwriting was still poor.  
  
~  
  
Ella,  
  
My mother cam by a few minutes ago. Kyrria has finaly sent back an answer to our peace negotiations! You, Olive, and I are to go to the throne rom immediatly. Come at once.  
Hattie ~  
  
"Well? What does the evil step-sister have to say?" Terrance asked. I gave him the scroll and he read it quickly. "Still can't spell after all those weeks in princess lessons and regular academic lessons, I see."  
  
"We better go. Last time, I was late for Hattie's princess tea party with her new friends and she ordered me to clip her tow nails. Ugh, it was horrible," I made a face. Queen Olga had not been there to oversee Hattie's doings, and since she listens to no one else save the king and prince, I had to do it.  
  
Terrance followed me out of my chambers and down the hallway. Servants and maids and courtiers bowed and curtsied to me as I walked by. I did not like them to do that. It made me feel like I was Hattie and they had to bow or curtsy to me.  
  
Finally, we arrived at the throne room. The two guards nodded to Terrance and me and we walked in. King Rywan and Queen Olga sat on their gold thrones. Prince Aaron was sitting on the steps before the thrones drinking a goblet of wine and watching Hattie try to make herself look regal. She wasn't successful. She just made herself look like a pinched horse, if there was such a thing. Olive was sitting on three purple cushions eating a piece of cake. The cake looked like Mandy had made. I missed Mandy a lot. She wasn't allowed to be with me anymore because to Queen Olga princesses and girls marrying princes couldn't tarry with mere cooks.  
  
"Finally!" Hattie cried when she saw me. She shook her head. "I sent that note HOURS ago! We thought you got lost, AGAIN."  
  
I blushed. The castle was so big that I had gotten lost. Quite a few times, actually. But, so had Hattie! She had no right to say those things to me!  
  
"It's fine, Hattie," Queen Olga calmly said. She smiled at her new husband. "Rywan, let's tell them what Kyrria said about the peace negotiations."  
  
"Yes," King Rywan answered. He looked at Hattie. "Hattie, they agreed that you shall marry Prince Charmont and we shall settle the war."  
  
"Ah!" Hattie squealed excitedly. She jumped up and hopped up and down. "I knew it! I'm going to marry, Prince Charmont!"  
  
My heart stopped for a second. It was like Hattie had come up to me and ripped my heart out and threw on the floor to stomp on it and break it into a million pieces and scatter them to the far ends of the world. I swallowed and looked at my feet which were hidden by skirts, but I didn't want anyone to see my tears.  
  
King Rywan stood up and walked over to Hattie. He whispered into her ear for a minute and she nodded. Grinning, he motioned for a page to come forward. The page walked up and presented Hattie with a small red box. My breathing quickened.  
  
Hattie gently opened the lid on the box. Her eyes grew large with happiness at the sight of what was in there. She reached in and pulled out a gold ring set with a diamond and small rubies and garnets on the outside. King Rywan took it and slid it onto her left ring finger.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Hattie shouted. She admired the way the light hit the diamond and sent little rainbows on her fingers. My hands clenched together. She didn't deserve this! Why was she engaged to Char when I should be?  
  
But, I couldn't marry Char. Not now. Not ever. And Hattie marrying Char would kill me.  
  
"It's official then. You are engaged to Prince Charmont. We have settled on a wedding date for the solstice." Dame Olga stood up and went to hug her daughter. Hattie squealed again. Olive watched the diamond with interest and jealousy.  
  
"The solstice?" I whispered to Terrance beside me. That was the same wedding date as Aaron and mine. He shrugged. Prince Aaron took my hand.  
  
"And there is more good news!" Queen Olga exclaimed. She turned to me and Aaron. "To show the hospitality of Kyrria, the king and queen have offered to have you, Ella, and Aaron married with Prince Charmont and Hattie!"  
  
"That's wonderful!" Aaron shouted. His grin grew even larger. I swear I saw something glint in his left eye. He kissed my cheek. "Isn't it, love?"  
  
"I. . . I. . . I," I stammered. Nothing else would come out of my mouth. Aaron didn't seem to care though. He had his own agenda he was thinking about. Terrance looked worriedly at me.  
  
I couldn't think. I had read that this might happen in the letter from the king in my book, but I never thought it would really happen! Why did Queen Olga want me to go to Kyrria to get married? Char would be there and he would see me and have second thoughts about the wedding!  
  
Before I could set my thoughts straight, Hattie grabbed my hand and hugged me.  
  
"Isn't it great, Ella? We're both getting married! And I'm marrying Charmont!" she whispered. I cringed at her use of his name. My mind was whirling with thoughts. This was all too complicated. I needed to find out what Queen Olga and King Rywan and everyone else were planning. And fast.  
  
___  
  
Author Note: Sorry it's a short chapter. Just another interlude until Char and Ella get together which WILL be next chapter (hopefully). If you haven't read the author note at the beginning of this chapter, please scroll up and read it. It answers some of the questions people had. If you have anymore, email or tell me in a review and I will be glad to answer them! Until the next chapter then!  
  
Chapter Nine: Return to Kyrria 


	9. Return to Kyrria

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
Chapter Nine: Return to Kyrria  
  
Before I had time to think, Queen Olga and King Rywan announced that they were leaving to go to another castle the was closer to the border of Kyrria. They took Olive with them because she wasn't going with Hattie and me to Kyrria. I was glad because Olive had recently begun to follow me around trying to get me to tell her stories.  
  
With Queen Olga gone, Aaron and Hattie were left in charge. Hattie always found a way to see me every day for an hour in my private garden. She would tell me to pick her flowers and comb her hair. It infuriated me, but since Prince Aaron was gone on hunts and in meetings most of the day, I could call on no one, for she dismissed Terrance when she came.  
  
I thought of running away, but Terrance was always there and I doubted he would let me run away and I would not get far on my own before he found me. Even though we were friends, he was still loyal to Prince Aaron. We talked of Prince Aaron a lot.  
  
"When he was a little boy, he was so outgoing and loving and kind. Every time he entered a room, the room would brighten with his presence and smile. But, then his mother died. Aaron was very attached to her. He shut himself up in his room for about a year and didn't come out except to eat and on special occasions. Finally, his father went up and talked to him for the whole day and he came out for good that time. But, something was different about him when he came out. He was no longer fun and nice. He was distant and quiet. His father is some one I don't trust at all. King Rywan has always wanted more then just Ayortha. When Aaron's with you though, he's different. He acts more like himself from a long time ago," Terrance had explained once when we were riding in the woods. He had looked sad.  
  
The sun was warming and the days grew longer. Each new day brought me closer to seeing Char. Perhaps I could wear a veil over my head so he would not see me. No, our names would be announced and he would know it was me. I began thinking up a number of ways I could not see Char, but none of them worked.  
  
"Oh, Ella, you simply will have to see my dress when it is finished! It's pure silk with gold trimmings. And a long train! I am going to be the best looking bride anyone has ever seen!" Hattie sighed one day when we were in the garden. I was walking around and picking a bouquet of wildflowers for her. Unfortunately, there were no herbs in my garden that I could use on Hattie. "And I am going to wear that large diamond Step- Father sent for in Hobrihm a month ago. It's as big as my fist! Can you imagine, Ella?"  
  
"No," I replied curtly. Hattie sent a withered look my way.  
  
"Well, you're not the one who's marrying Charmont."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
A maid called Hattie back in and I was left sitting on a stone bench thinking of Char.  
  
Heavy rains came in the beginning of June. We were to travel to Kyrria then, but the rains kept us from the roads. I sat by my window praying that whatever God or Goddess was out there, they would keep the rain here forever so I would never have to see Char.  
  
Finally, the rain stopped and left angry masses of clouds in its wake. The advisors said not to travel for it could still rain, but Hattie was impatient and decreed that we would travel with rain or without it for she was getting married and nothing would prevent it!  
  
The day of departure arrived. It was cloudy and misty, unusual for this time of year, but I thought it was perfect for how I was feeling. It would take a week to reach Frell. A week before I saw Char again. A week before my life would end.  
  
Char did not learn that I was Aaron's fiancée. Though, Hattie took my Magic Book away after she caught me reading it. She said that the life cycle of centaur ticks was not appropriate reading for a soon to be princess and wife. Mandy was not allowed to say good-bye to me either. I was alone, except for Terrance.  
  
"Ella, you shall ride in the second carriage behind mine. I will go first because I am the one getting married to Charmont," Hattie ordered as I watched the servants pack up the carriages with trunks and other items.  
  
"I want to ride a horse," I replied. My eyes watched as a white horse trotted by. The rider was good and it would be fun to be on a horse again. My body ached to be on a horse. I had not been on one since my last ride with Terrance a month ago. I needed to feel free.  
  
"A lady does not ride horses like a savage! She rides in a carriage like a lady!" Hattie exclaimed.  
  
"I am not a lady, Hattie. I am Ella." I frowned at her. "Please, Hattie. It would make me look like a ruffian and you look civilized."  
  
Hattie pondered this for a few moments. Her glossy curls were pulled up and she wore a deep burgundy gown that didn't suit her at all. I was wearing a blue traveling gown. She looked delighted at the fact that she would look civilized and I wouldn't. Probably because she thought I was prettier than her like she said that one time when we were at finishing school in the garden.  
  
"Fine, do as you must. But, ask Aaron first. I do not know if he wants his fiancée riding a horse like a man. At least, if I was he, I wouldn't."  
  
Hattie flounced away to order some one else around. The curse nagged at me to ask Aaron. I searched for him all around and finally found him in his quarters putting some things in a small sack.  
  
I knocked lightly on the door frame. Aaron quickly stuffed some last few papers into the bag and closed it. He whirled around angrily.  
  
"How many times must I ask for a few minutes alone?" he asked heatedly. I stepped back. His face softened when he saw me. "Oh, sorry, Ella. I didn't know it was you. I thought it was a servant or Hattie."  
  
"It's all right. I only came up here to ask you something." I stepped into his rooms. There was a large blue bed perpendicular to a wall. A desk, trousseau and table with chairs were scattered about. He picked up his bag and walked over to me.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you might let me ride a horse to Frell. It would be so dreadfully boring sitting in a carriage. I've already done it riding here from where I used to live."  
  
"You may on one condition." He smiled. His smile made me smile for he looked younger than his normal quiet, brooding self. He took my hand.  
  
"And what is that?" I asked. I stared up into his eyes. He was handsome. And he was nice to me. But, my heart still belonged to Char and always would.  
  
"That I may ride along with you and keep you company."  
  
I laughed. That was certainly fine for he did not talk nonstop about parties and dresses like Hattie! And it would be nice to have some one to talk to besides Terrance. If Aaron and I were not engaged, I thought we would make great friends. But, the weight of the diamond ring on my finger made me uneasy around him.  
  
He told me to pick out a horse from the stables and he would meet me down by the carriages in a little while. I hurried from the room. Servants, maids, and butlers and other people were hurrying back and forth for last minute things.  
  
My first stop was back in my quarters were a quickly threw off the gown and petticoats. Then, I put on a pair of breeches and a tunic and riding boots. Afterwards, I hurried down to the stables. Most of the horses were not there because they were pulling the carriages. But, I managed to secure a gray stallion.  
  
Aaron joined me later. He rode a white stallion. Hattie ordered the carriages to begin the trip. Aaron and I rode together for a while, but the captain of the guard called him to the front of the carriages to discuss something about the military tactics. I was left with Terrance in the back, with a few guards riding silently in back of me.  
  
Terrance told me jokes and funny stories of his childhood. I laughed and teased back, but my mind stayed on Frell and Char. Aaron commented on things now and then, but he was forced to ride in a carriage after a while because the prime minister had "topics not for a lady's ears" to discuss with the prince.  
  
We crossed two rivers and traveled through many plains. The day was long. At last we stopped. My rear end was sore from riding so I was happy to get off my horse. We camped at the edge of a large forest that separated Ayortha and Kyrria. It would take five days to get through the forest and into Kyrria. Then, three days to reach Frell.  
  
I slept on a soft bedroll beside Hattie. Her snores kept me awake for quite a while. Finally, the gently hum of the forest life swept me off into dreamland.  
  
"Ella, wake up!" Terrance shook me. I swatted at him in grogginess, but opened my eyes sleepily. As soon as I saw his awake face I turned to bury my head back into my pillow. He laughed and picked me and set me on the ground. I looked around sleepily.  
  
"It's not even light out yet!" I exclaimed. Terrance smiled.  
  
"We have to get moving. There were ogre sightings around here a few days ago. We can't stay too much longer."  
  
I yawned. Hattie was gone and so was her bedroll. I watched as a man picked up mine as well and packed it up into a trunk. Terrance was putting on his belt and sticking a dagger in his shoe. As I looked, I couldn't help think that Terrance rivaled Aaron in handsomeness. He had light brown hair that would most definitely bleach in the summer sun and bright green eyes. I loved his accent.  
  
I froze. Here I was thinking of how handsome Terrance was and I was in love Char. I shook my head. My feelings for Terrance were purely friendship. Purely. I loved Char. I smiled as a picture of Char grew in my head. It would be nice to see him again. Except, now I was Aaron's fiancé.  
  
I bit my lip. There had to be some way of getting out of this mess. Aaron was nice to me but, I was worried about something. Aaron knew I was obedient and he had done nothing about it. He was too nice and too kind. Something was up and I needed to find out what it was.  
  
Terrance looked up and caught me staring at him in thought. He smiled, showing white teeth.  
  
"What? Do I have breakfast in my teeth?" he asked. I shook my head.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm a little tired after all this and I'm worried about what Char will do when he sees me." I looked to the ground. I had slept in my breeches and tunic so I would not have to change the next morning.  
  
"Want to ride with me on Lightening, the horse I rode yesterday?"  
  
"No, I like my horse."  
  
"Yeah, but your rear end didn't."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You're riding with me. It's safer that way with the ogres around."  
  
I was about to retort that I could ride by myself, rear end hurting or not, but the curse shut me up and I was forced to ride with Terrance. He laughed and told more stories and talked about people in court.  
  
The next day, Hattie ordered us to stop. She and Aaron took a detour up a windy dirt path with only a few other guardsmen. I asked Terrance where they were going, but he didn't know.  
  
They showed up about three hours later. Hattie was smiling, but seemed to be a little bit sadder than usual. Aaron looked unhappy, but refused to say anything. He got into the carriage with Hattie and I didn't see him for the rest of the day.  
  
Kyrria was just like it had been, only a bit warmer. I enjoyed the fresh breeze on my face and watched as the forest gave away into plains and a few mountains. I shook with an uneasy fear as I looked to the road ahead. In one day's time, we would be in Frell. At the castle. Where Char was.  
  
Terrance rubbed my shoulders briskly to warm me up. He thought I shivered from cold. I smiled in thanks, but remained steadily watching the horizon.  
  
At dusk, a messenger came from Frell. He handed a letter to Aaron, spoke quickly with Hattie and left to return to Frell. I watched Aaron's face as he read the letter.  
  
"The king, queen and prince send their greetings and will meet us tomorrow when we arrive. They look forward to meeting my fiancée and say that the wedding plans are going according to plan. Both couples are to be married on the solstice." Aaron folded the letter back up. Hattie squealed.  
  
"Tomorrow I get to see my beloved!" she cried. "I must be prepared."  
  
She left quickly, muttering something about beauty sleep and what dress she was going to wear. Aaron smiled at me and bade me sleep well, for he was off to the guards' tent. I smiled. He kissed my cheek and then my lips before leaving.  
  
"Do you want to marry him?" Terrance asked once we were alone in a small tent in the back. I looked up sharply.  
  
"If I had the choice? No, I would not marry him. Even if I did not love Char. He is not the one for me," I whispered. "Now turn around. I have to put on my nightgown."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"What happened to sleeping in your breeches?"  
  
"I want a good night's sleep tonight and the only way I'll be getting that is if I wear something that doesn't hurt my body when I roll over in my sleep. Those breeches are rough."  
  
Terrance turned around and I quickly put on my white nightgown. He took off his boots and watched as I got into my makeshift bed.  
  
"You can always run away, you know." He looked down on me.  
  
"You won't let me," I answered.  
  
"Only because I would have my head lopped off if I did. Are you going to do anything?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do. But, one thing I know I can't do is marry some one I don't love and who I think is conspiring against Kyrria. I don't trust Aaron. I like him in a friend way, but I don't trust him. And I don't trust Hattie, Queen Olga and King Rywan. They're too conniving."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
I lay awake listening to the sounds of the night. Finally, Terrance handed me a cup and told me to drink it. I did, obediently. It was warm and made my head tingle. I fell asleep soon after that and did not awake until well into the next morning.  
  
Terrance had to send in a maid to help me put on my gown because I could not do it myself. I was shaking too much. It was a deep red that I really hated, but Terrance said the color would bring out highlights in my hair and the greenness of my eyes. Where he learned about what colors suit whom, I do not know, but he turned out to be right about the red and me.  
  
"You have to ride in the carriage today," Terrance said. I nodded. Ladies who were getting married to princes were not allowed to ride stallions into palaces. At least that's what Hattie said and Aaron backed her up.  
  
"Fine," I whispered. Della, my maid, had braided my hair in a long braid and nervously plucked at my gown for lint. She and I stepped into a small carriage behind Hattie's while Terrance mounted his horse to ride beside us.  
  
The carriages soon began to move and we began the few hours journey to Frell. Della turned out to be quite a gossip and told me of the court in Frell. She had grown up there and had moved to Ayortha last year to be a maid in the palace there.  
  
"Prince Charmont is just a fine man, if I do say so myself. He's been rather distant recently. But, that's probably just wedding jitters. Did you know that my brother's friend's uncle is Prince Charmont's personal guard? Well, let me tell you something. He heard that the prince doesn't want to marry Princess Hattie at all! He really loves some one else. He says that the prince moans her name in his sleep! Can you believe that?" Della smothered a giggled with her hand. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling. My heart was racing. Char loved some one else? Was it me? I slowly took a breath as Della went on excitedly. "And I heard that the one he loves doesn't love him back! Apparently she ran away from him and got married to a rich old man! I can't believe that! I would rather marry the prince!"  
  
"Do you – do you know the name of the girl he talks about in his sleep?" I whispered. Della giggled and scooted closer to me.  
  
"Tynon, my brother, says that the prince moans the name "Ella" in his sleep," Della answered. My breathing quickened. Was it possible that he still loved me? Even after all that I'd done to him?  
  
Della went on about Char's sister and the men she'd been seen with. I sat still the entire trip, thinking about Char and what he would do to me when he saw me. Della kept giggling and chattering about Char and who loved him and things like that.  
  
"Oh, it looks really sunny out there," Della moaned after peeking out through the curtains in the carriage. I looked out the window as well. It really was sunny, though not extremely hot. Della looked at me. "Your face might get burned from the sun if you stay out too long. Be careful."  
  
I watched as Della put a cloth over her head to cool herself off. She seemed to fall asleep afterwards. Suddenly, I had an idea.  
  
I reached over and picked up a red veil from a box on the other seat of the carriage. It was soft and matched my dress almost perfectly. I could see through the cloth, but others could not see my face. It was perfect! Char would not be able to see me and I would get by him without him knowing it was me!  
  
I carefully pinned the veil in place. Della shifted in her sleep as I moved to the far end of the cushions. I looked out the window at the soft hills and grass. A house on a farm would pop up now and then, and soon houses sprang up all around. We were almost there.  
  
I let the curtain fall back in place and rested against the pillows. I could almost hear Hattie's voice from the carriage ahead. She and Aaron were talking about something privately. Most likely they were talking about what they were plotting against Frell and Char.  
  
Suddenly, the carriages stopped. I opened my eyes. Had I fallen asleep? I must have!  
  
"We're here," Della whispered. She smiled. "Finally! I was beginning to think that we would be in this carriage for eternity!"  
  
Rather that then do what I am about to do, I thought.  
  
"Oh, look! There is Prince Charmont with his sister! I wonder where the king and queen are. Now I remember! They went to the southern part of Kyrria for a week. They'll be back in time for the weddings! My lady, why are you wearing that over your head?" Della gasped at my veil.  
  
"I do not want the sun to burn my face," I replied, hoping she would not say anything about it.  
  
"Good thinking!" Della quickly put on a white one. "I'll match you so you don't look the odd one when we greet them."  
  
"Thank you," I whispered. Then, Terrance climbed in through the opposite door. He smiled a greeting to me. Della batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Prince Aaron and Princess Hattie are being introduced now. I am to escort you from the carriage after the greetings. Afterwards, we'll go to our rooms to set up your things." He exited quickly. Della looked long fully after him.  
  
"I think he's gotten even more handsome than when I saw him last," she whispered. I tried to hear what was happening outside the carriage.  
  
"Hello, Prince Charmont," I heard Aaron say to Char, a bit cocky too.  
  
"Good day, Prince Aaron. Hope your trip wasn't too hard on you," Char's voice sang in my ears. It was easy to feel the hate vibes from each prince.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you again, Charmont," Hattie giggled. I cringed at the use of his name.  
  
"Yes, lovely, charmed, great," he replied. He was tired of the introductions. I took a breath. It was my turn next. Footsteps clacked on the ground as Aaron neared my carriage.  
  
Della smoothed her hair. The door opened and light filled the small carriage space. Della smiled and stepped out. I sat rigid in my seat, watching the door as Aaron poked his head in.  
  
"Come out," he ordered. My feet began to move. I gripped my hands on the cushions.  
  
Today was going to be the day when I broke the curse. I was going to stay in the carriage and order the man who held the reins to the horses to drive on and we would leave and never come back! No more Aaron. No more Hattie. And no more orders!  
  
Aaron's face broke out into a grin. He saw my clenched white fingers.  
  
"No use trying to hold it, sweet. Come out now. I want to make a good impression on you ex-love. You can wear your lovely veil, but tonight at the feast and ball in our honor, you can not wear one."  
  
I gasped. He knew? He knew all about Char and me? The curse forced me to move towards the door. Towards Aaron's waiting hand. He gripped my hand and pulled me out into the light.  
  
"Prince Charmont, allow me to introduce my fiancée, the Lady Eleanor," Aaron squeezed my hand showing my that he knew about everything and found it fun and amusing to put me in such a position. Char frowned at my name. I could see his eyes processing the information and thinking it over.  
  
Oh, Della was right. He was more handsome then before. Or, perhaps it was because I had not seen him for so long. Hattie fluttered nervously at his side and watched me with an evil eye. Aaron whispered quickly into my ear, "Be good, Ella. Don't say anything I don't want you to."  
  
I frowned at him through my veil. My heart quickened though, at the sight of Char as he grew closer and closer to my approaching feet. He shook his head once as if to rid himself of something.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Lady Eleanor," Char greeted me. I nodded. Aaron elbowed me slightly.  
  
"Nice meeting you, too," I answered, pitching my voice higher. Char held out his hand to me. I almost stepped back. Slowly, I extended my gloved hand. He kissed it formally and I pulled it back as quickly as I could.  
  
"Why do you wear a veil, Lady?" he asked me.  
  
"Oh, ha ha! It's such a silly thing. I do not want my skin burned by the sun, that is all," I laughed nervously. He watched me warily. I could tell he was trying to decide if what he thought was correct. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hattie piped up.  
  
"Dear, why don't we go inside and unpack and maybe have tea?" she blinked with her short eyelashes. She pulled on his arm and they began to walk towards the palace. He looked back once at me and then disappeared into the palace with Hattie.  
  
Author Note: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for keeping you waiting! I have been so busy! My English teacher assigned me a poetry and short story portfolio thingy due next week and I have to write 10 poems by Tuesday and two short fictional stories! And I have a French story due on Monday as well. This chapter was longer than the others! So, I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but with all the school work, finals coming up and golf practices and matches, I will not be updating as quickly until the second week of June.  
  
Okay, the next chapter will probably be about the feast and I'm still deliberating if Char should find out that Ella is Aaron's fiancée then, or some time else. And I'm not sure if I want to add a new twist to this story in which it would be longer. So, I'll get started on the new chapter this weekend! 


	10. Plotting Revealed

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
Author Note: Prince Aaron may seem very mean in this chapter and he is. I have to make him look mean, so I'm sorry if this offends anyone.  
  
Chapter 10: Plotting Revealed  
  
"I have to admit, Ella, that you definitely have Char fooled. Did you see the look on his face when he heard your name? I absolutely can't wait until tonight when he sees you again. And this time, you will not wear a veil or any kind of head covering," Aaron said as soon as the servants, unpacking our belongings, had left. We were alone, in the room I was going to sleep in until the wedding night. I shuddered at the thought of the wedding.  
  
The room was rectangular shaped. A four poster bed was perpendicular to one of the walls and a night stand sat beside it. There was a doorway that led to a balcony on the opposite wall, along with a desk and chair. A table with four chairs sat near the center of the room on a long rug. A dresser stood against an adjacent wall. There was a door to my small closet which held all my dresses and shoes on the remaining wall with another door that led to Aaron's bed room.  
  
I stood near the balcony, as far away from Aaron, who had just come through the door separating his and my rooms. I turned to look at him, anger boiling inside of me.  
  
"You think this is a joke? You know everything, don't you? About Char and me. Well, you can forget about the wedding now. Because I am not going to marry you! I can not!" I shouted. He merely smirked at me.  
  
"All right, so maybe I know about your obedience and your little escapade with 'Char'." Aaron sneered at the name. "He's always been one step higher or faster than me. He's not fit to rule any kingdom, yet he gets the best one around!" Aaron frowned. He walked over to where I was and shoved me out on the balcony. I gasped and tried to wrench myself free, but he forced me to stay beside him. "See this?"  
  
He pointed out to the stretching horizon of Kyrria. I nodded. His grip around my arm was going to leave a bruise.  
  
"This is what I want. What I've always wanted. Do you know what position I would be in if I had this kingdom and everything in it? Along with Ayortha, I could rule the world!" He cried. I finally managed to wrench myself free and backed up against the balcony wall.  
  
"You want Kyrria? But, that's impossible! You would have to fight us for it and your army's not strong enough!" My eyes widened. He smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" he asked, shaking his head. He advanced slowly on me. I turned to scream for help. "Don't try to yell to get help."  
  
Immediately, my throat closed up. He grabbed my arm and whirled me around to face him.  
  
"You are right, though, about the army. We can't take Kyrria by force."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. Everything was falling into place.  
  
"So you use subterfuge. You have been plotting this whole thing for years, haven't you?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"We'd been plotting, but until that Olga woman came into the picture, we had nothing."  
  
"But, why her?"  
  
"You want me to tell you? All right, I'll tell you everything. It's not as if you're going to tell anyone, what with your obedience. So, Olga had been helping my Father infiltrate the Kyrrian court for years. She knew that we needed a lady, who had a respectable daughter, to marry my father, so he would have a 'daughter' to play the part of a fiancée in the peace contract. My sister is already married and out of the question for the job. So, when she heard about how Hattie wanted to marry Prince Charmont, she nominated herself.  
  
"At first, we were a bit skeptical. Why should we choose her over all these other women with daughters even more beautiful than Hattie to become my Father's bride? That's when she brought in you."  
  
"Me? What good am I?" I gasped.  
  
"First, your obedience in everything. If I married you, you'd do anything I wanted you to. But, still I wasn't sure. Then, she told me of your relationship with Prince Charmont. I've always hated him and we needed him distracted from finding out our plot when we arrived at this point in our plan. And so far, it's working."  
  
"You're despicable! You're marrying me to spite and distract Char?" I slapped his cheek with all my might. He didn't even grimace, even though his cheek was slowly turning bright red.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered, deadly. I pushed back from him and felt my back press up against the wall. "And you won't tell anyone about what I have just told you. You will keep it a secret until you die." Aaron smiled darkly. He glanced over me thoughtfully. "Tonight, you will wear the white dress I picked out for you in the market a while back. Wear your hair with nothing covering your face. I want Char to know it's you. My plan will go perfectly."  
  
A tear slipped from my left eye as I glared at him. How could anyone be so cruel?  
  
"Not so perfect! You have one flaw! Hattie marrying Char will perhaps unite Ayortha and Kyrria, but you will not have the crown!" I said. Aaron's face loomed near mine. I could see his smile in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, yes. I had quite forgotten to tell you about that. A few days after the wedding night, Hattie will claim she is pregnant, whether she is or isn't. Then, with her throne secured for her, I will have Char killed. With that done, Hattie will step down from the throne, because she is a woman and not fit to rule a country, and I will take over, being the closest male relative to the throne rule both kingdoms!" Aaron laughed loudly. I gasped and my breathing stopped. KILL CHAR?!  
  
"You will NOT kill Char!" I said very loudly, for I had been ordered not to yell. No! This would not happen! It couldn't! I had not come this far for my Char to be killed!  
  
"I will do it, Ella. And I will make you watch. It will be fun for me. Or, perhaps, I should order you to do it. After all you would if I ordered it. And then, you and I will rule both kingdoms and conquer all the other kingdoms far and wide and we shall create an empire."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! You will not tell anyone of this, Ella. Or, I will kill everyone you love."  
  
I sank down the wall. Aaron grabbed me and yanked me back up. He closed the space between our faces and kissed me. I pushed against him and struggled.  
  
He broke off, laughing.  
  
"How can you be so cruel?!" I asked, weeping.  
  
"I am not cruel, Ella. I just know what I want and nothing will stop me. Now, I'll leave you to do what you will. Remember, do not tell anyone about my plans no matter what they say and stop crying! You will act as you normally do! Do not say anything or do anything to reveal what you know. And don't try to run away from this."  
  
I could hear him laughing as he walked back into his room and down his stairs. I choked down sobs that threatened to burst out. Below the balcony, a guard called orders to his ranks and a few horses whinnied anxiously. Hattie's triumphant, and yet horrible, singing filtered through the air from somewhere in the castle.  
  
"Char," I whispered and slowly walked back inside the room. I wanted to run. Run as fast and as hard as I could until I reached the ends of the world and through myself to whatever lay beyond it.  
  
"Ella?" Terrance called from behind me. I looked at him, my eyes bright with unshed tears. He stood in the door frame, his hair all wet from the bath he took. "What's wrong? Was it Aaron?"  
  
I nodded and swallowed. I tried to cry out and tell him everything, but then Char would die. And if I did tell him, Char would die. Die.  
  
Then, the world began to spin. Around like a wheel on the carriage that had brought me here, to my doom. Terrance reached out towards me, trying to steady me.  
  
"Ella, look at me! Don't faint," Terrance ordered. At once the room stopped spinning and I stared up into his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. . . everything. . . but I can't tell you! It's all wrong! It's all wrong! I hate him!" I winced as Terrance grabbed my arm where Aaron had hurt it. He gasped at the bruise.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
"Yes. He's a horrible person, Terrance! You have to –"  
  
The curse cut me off there. I stared up at Terrance, hoping that he would see what was happening and save me and everyone else. But, he just looked worried.  
  
"Ella, what did he do?"  
  
"He. . . he hurt me. . . and he's doing something awful!"  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
"I can't tell you. He said –"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Ella? I've wondered about this for a long time. I heard Hattie say something about it."  
  
"Ask."  
  
"Are you some how forced to be obedient? I mean, Hattie always orders you around and you do everything that is said to you as an order, even if it's picking up dung from the pig sty. And you do everything I've ever seen told to you."  
  
I bit my lip. So, Terrance had found out. I couldn't tell him, though. Mother had promised me to tell no one. But, if Terrance ordered me to tell him, would it be so bad? Mandy was not here to help me through this and Terrance was my best friend. Terrance squeezed my hand.  
  
"Ella? Tell me."  
  
An order.  
  
"Yes, I'm obedient against my will," I whispered. Strangely, it felt good to say. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from my chest and I could breathe again.  
  
"I knew it! How did this come to happen? Was it by magic? I bet it was a fairy! Am I right? Oh, Ella, this I awful! No wonder you haven't hightailed it out of here. And no wonder Aaron's marrying you!" Terrance stood up and began pacing. "Remember how I told you of Aaron's childhood? Well, it was all a lie to get you to like him better. He forced me to make up stories so you would put up less of a fuss about him and the wedding. I hated to do it, Ella, but death was the consequence. What you've just told me makes everything fall into place. Are you being forced against your will to marry Aaron? Do you love him?"  
  
Terrance knelt back down in front of me and looked into my eyes. I shook my head.  
  
"I don't love Aaron. I love some one else. But, please, don't ask me anymore! Something bad will happen if this conversation goes the way it's going!" I pleaded. Terrance nodded and stood back up. He looked out the window, absentmindedly stroking his dagger in its sheath on his belt. He seemed to be thinking. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and smiled.  
  
"Ella, I think I may know a way to release you from your obedience! I must go right away! I will be back in a few hours." Terrance ran from the room, bounding down the stairs. A maid coming up the stairs yelped when he almost ran into her. I laughed at the startled look on her face. She frowned and shook her head.  
  
"My Lady, I've come to help you get ready for the feast tonight," she curtsied. I got up from the floor.  
  
"There's still hours to come before the feast!" I protested. "It's hardly early afternoon!"  
  
"Ah, but His Highness ordered me to make you extra prepared, if you know what I mean. And that means a lot of hours with me, Mia," Mia smiled. Her gray and white dress uniform made her dark hair stand out. "Now, which did His Highness prefer you to wear? The lovely white silk one? All right then, let's get started."  
  
Mia ushered me behind a curtain and into a steaming hot bath tub. She washed my hair and scented it. Rose petals floated on top of the water. Afterwards, Mia rubbed oils and lotions on me.  
  
"Oh, My Lady, you'll be the bell of the ball tonight! Now, where is that dress?" Mia said excitedly from my closet. I sat on the bed in my petticoats and underclothes trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Aaron had ordered me not to tell anyone about his plan and I had to go on like I didn't know anything. Where was Terrance? He had been gone for hours. What was he doing?  
  
Mia waddled out with the creamy white dress. She helped me put it on and laced it up tightly. I felt like a large hand had closed around my chest and allowed only tiny gasps of air through.  
  
"Mia, I . . . can't breathe," I choked out. Mia laughed.  
  
"That's only the corset, My Lady. You'll get used to it. And besides, it makes your waist look skinnier and your bosom larger," Mia smoothed out the wrinkles and set to work on my dark hair.  
  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The dress did do the things Mia had said. It was lower cut, just like Aaron likes. The white fabric fell in folds to the floor and a gold braided belt was looped around my waist. Mia curled my hair and piled it on top of my head, pinning gold stars into the mass of curls. She added a touch of glitter, rouge, eye shadow, kohl, and gloss for my lips.  
  
After an hour, Mia finally helped me into my shoes and pronounced me done.  
  
"You look like an angel from the world above," Mia smiled at me. I closed my eyes. I was no angel. No angels would be forced to obedience and keep quiet of murder plots. "Ah, it's the hour of lamp lighting! The feast will have begun already! We must make haste!"  
  
I walked solemnly towards the hallway that would lead me to the feast. Already, I could hear the laughter and chatter and clanking of plates and glasses. The sounds reverberated on the walls and into my ears.  
  
"His Highness said that he would meet you outside the feast doors. Go on, My Lady. Go to the feast," Mia gently pushed me towards the feast. Then, she quickly closed the door to my chambers, leaving me alone in the hallway, save for the guard standing at the side who was to lead to me to the feast.  
  
"Come," the guard said gruffly and began walking down the hall. I followed quietly. The hallways were illuminated with bright torches and candles. The laughter of people grew louder as we neared the feast.  
  
The guard stopped in front of the door. Aaron stepped out of the shadows, startling me.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. His eyes flickered.  
  
"What do you think?" I replied. He smirked and grabbed my hand.  
  
"I don't think I like this new you. Perhaps I should not have told you what I did," Aaron thought out loud. He bent down to whisper into my ear. "Forget, Ella. Forget I told you that Prince Charmont is going to die. Perhaps that will make you feel better."  
  
Instantly, the memories slipped away. I gasped at the sudden blankness in my mind. And I felt sadness and pain go away, being replaced by the anger at Aaron at his plans to try and take Kyrria. But, why had I been so sad?  
  
"What did you do?" I asked quietly, my eyes searching his for an answer. He chuckled.  
  
"Just a little order to make you feel better," Aaron smiled. His grip on my hand tightened and he nodded to the guard to open the doors to the feast. "Let's have fun tonight, love."  
  
I wanted to slap him, but his tight grip painfully made me stay silent by his side. The corset was not helping either. I watched as the guard opened the two doors and light burst through. The chatter died as everyone turned to the doors at the sound of them opening.  
  
"Let's go," Aaron whispered and pulled me into the room.  
  
Author Note: Ah! I am so, so, so, so sorry that I have not updated for a while. I am so busy. This is such a weird chapter too, sorry about that. I was gone on a trip for three weeks, so I asked my friend to write a little and she wrote the beginning part. So, sorry if it's odd. Next chapter will include Char seeing Ella. Terrance has an important role to play and I'm not sure whether I want him to come in after the feast or at the wedding and I have a few other things to sort out because I don't want this story to end like the book or the movie, I want a new ending. Thank you for reviewing everyone! I love every single one of them! Stay tuned for the next chapter which I hope to get started on very soon! 


	11. The Feast

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
Chapter 11: The Feast  
  
"Stop it," I hissed as Aaron's fingers tightened around my arm. The bruises he had already made there earlier were stinging. He loosened his grip, but dragged me into the room.  
  
The room fell silent as Aaron and I entered. The courtiers looked up at us in courteous glances. The king and queen smiled at the sight of us. We stopped in front of the large dais that held the high table where the important people sat.  
  
"Your majesties, it is an honor to see you again," Aaron greeted them and bowed formally. There was an annoyed glint in his eyes as he moved to sit down beside the queen.  
  
"A pleasure," I murmured. With a quick curtsy, I moved to sit by Aaron, but he motioned me to sit by the king. There was an empty seat on the other side of mine. Hattie was all ready in her seat on the other side of the empty one. She wrinkled her nose at me.  
  
"Where'd you get that ugly dress? It looks like a peasant's garb," Hattie hissed at me. I longed to say something back, but a servant serving bread came between us and placed a roll on my plate.  
  
I watched as Hattie tried to eat her roll politely, but it looked like a pig eating their slop. She wore a vibrant dress that she thought she looked good in. It really only made her look like a lantern.  
  
"How is your stay so far, Lady Eleanor?" the king asked me. I managed a weak smile up at him.  
  
"That palace is lovely. I really can't wait to see more of it," I answered. The old king nodded and returned to his meal.  
  
"Have you seen the crown I'm wearing for the wedding? It's huge! Diamonds and sapphires and rubies!" Hattie exclaimed. Her eyes bugged out. "Too bad you'll only have a tiny one."  
  
I glared at her. How could Hattie have complied with Aaron's plan? I wanted to slap that grin off her face.  
  
"Hattie, eat your own meal and don't talk to me again. I can't stand the sound of your voice," I whispered. Hattie's face scrunched up in anger.  
  
"You're just jealous," she replied. "Or maybe, you're angry. Did Aaron tell you of our little plan? I thought so as soon as I saw your face. I can't wait until my Charmont arrives and sees the dirty little snake you are. He'll come running to me."  
  
"I -" A loud banging noise sounded from behind me. Hattie and I turned around just in time to see the servants' door open. Char walked in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Mother, Father," Char said, his eyes on his parents. "I was working on some paperwork."  
  
"It's all right, dear. Please sit and eat. The feast has begun," the queen replied and motioned towards the empty seat besides me. I let out a small shriek and whirled back around so he would not see me. "Princess Hattie has been waiting."  
  
Hattie smiled, showing her large teeth. Char's footsteps clacked closer and closer behind me. I dared not even breathe. He stopped in back of his seat and pulled it out. A warm breeze hit my face as he hurriedly sat down.  
  
"Oh, Charmont, why were you late?" Hattie asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I was so worried!"  
  
"I had things to do, Princess," Char answered after a moment's hesitation. I almost gagged as Hattie giggled in a high pitch.  
  
"Call me Hattie."  
  
Ugh. If I had to listen to Hattie's voice any longer, I thought I would be sick. The presence of Char right next to me was excruciating. I wanted to see him or talk to him, but I was scared. So, I reached for my roll and turned to the king.  
  
"Have there been any good hunts?" I asked quietly, not wanting to attract Char's attention.  
  
"Ah, the pheasants and wild pigs have been especially abundant recently. This summer has been much cooler this year," the king said. "There's a hunt scheduled for tomorrow. We hope to find deer."  
  
"Oh." I tried to keep the king engaged in conversation, but my mind always seemed to wander to Char. I listened to Hattie tell Char the gossip of the Ayorthian palace. It was almost like being in finishing school again.  
  
Suddenly, a loud thud sounded from where Char was. Then, a cold liquid drenched my lap. I gasped and jumped up from my chair. Char had accidently knocked over his cup of water and it had spilled from the table onto me. My chair fell over with a loud "thunk" on the ground. Char jumped up after seeing my wet dress.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he cried and grabbed napkins and tried to blot the wetness spreading on my stomach and legs. I shook my head and tried to push him away. I saw his ears turn pink as he continued to try and dry the dress.  
  
"Oh!" I gasped. My white dress was quickly becoming see-through in the wet part. Char could most definitely see my undergarments.  
  
"Charmont!" Hattie cried from her seat. I tried to back away from him and not be seen, but he chose that moment to look up. It was as if time froze.  
  
He stood there with one hand with a napkin on my stomach and the other holding onto my hand. My other hand paused in the midst of trying to push him back on his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw my face.  
  
"Ella?" he finally whispered. His heart was in his eyes. I saw the love he felt for me and the hurt that he had as well. Pain was clearly written across his face along with confusion. The noise of the feast in the background died as I stared at him.  
  
I did the only thing I could. I ran.  
  
I took off through the servants' door and out into the hall. I ran down the hall and through any door that was open. Behind me, I could hear the footsteps of Char.  
  
"Ella!" he shouted. I darted into the nearest open door. It led to the library. My eyes scanned the room. There was no other way out! I hid behind some bookshelves as Char ran into the room.  
  
Through a crack in two books, I saw him pause in the middle of the room. He glanced all around at the bookshelves looking for me. I backed up quickly and tried to find an exit. Char turned into one of the aisles and began searching for me.  
  
The fire crackled and sparked from one side of the room. It was the only light of the room. I sank into the shadows further. Char was gone from my sight. Where did he go?  
  
I heard a clack from somewhere close. Biting my lip, I whirled around to run out the exit. I smacked into something warm.  
  
"Char," I gasped. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the firelight. "Stop!"  
  
"It is you," Char said. I tried to run, but he wouldn't let me go. "Ella, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Please," I answered. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to see him. Seeing him brought out all these emotions I had tried to hide. I couldn't face him. Not with the knowledge of what Aaron was planning to do to him and Kyrria.  
  
"Ella! What are you doing here?!" Char raised his voice in anger. "How are you here? And you're Aaron's fiancée? What? Then, I wasn't good enough for you? Was that it? You toy with my emotions and then run off to marry my enemy?"  
  
"No," I whispered pleadingly to him. Tears filled my eyes as his face filled with anger and sadness all at once. "It wasn't like that."  
  
"Then, enlighten me, Ella. I'm in the dark here. All I know is that I thought I loved you. And then you turn the tables on me and go gallivanting off with the prince of Ayortha."  
  
"No! I didn't do that!"  
  
"Then explain that ring on your finger. Explain how you came to be Aaron's fiancée." Char ordered.  
  
"My family moved to Ayortha so my step-mother could get married to the king! It wasn't my fault that Aaron proposed to me! He just did! He told me to marry him!" I cried. "I didn't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"You didn't want me to get hurt," Char mimicked me. "Well, you thought wrong. I am hurt. How could you do this to me, Ella? How could you lie to me and come back into my life like this?"  
  
I shook my head. Tears were pouring down my cheeks now.  
  
"Do you think I want to go through with this wedding? I have no choice, Char. None! I was forced into this. You don't know anything about me!"  
  
Char's eyes widened.  
  
"You don't want to marry Aaron?"  
  
I covered my mouth with one hand.  
  
"Ella, what's wrong? What's happening? How did Hattie come to be princess of Ayortha? Is there a conspiracy?" Char asked heatedly. I only shook my head and tried to will him to leave the matter alone in my mind. He wouldn't. "So, you do know something."  
  
"Please! Just leave me alone!" I finally said. I could hear Aaron's voice in my head, laughing and telling me his plans. The curse clamped onto me like an iron fist, refusing to let my free will go. "You don't know! You don't know what's going on! You can't know!"  
  
I kicked his shin and he let go of my arm. I backed up as Char bent over in pain. The firelight was flickering on his handsome face.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
  
"Ella, wait. Don't go," Char called. My feet stopped where they were. "Ella."  
  
"Ella, I've been looking all over for you," a voice interrupted us. I cringed as Aaron walked into the room. His cold eyes flicked distastefully over Char, who returned the greeting. "Is Prince Charmont bothering you?"  
  
My eyes narrowed as Aaron looked back and forth between us, clearly enjoying the tension in the room.  
  
"What do you want anyways, Aaron?" Char asked.  
  
"I would like to accompany my fiancée back to the feast. The one held in our honor. You remember that, don't you?"  
  
"Of course. Lady Eleanor and I were just having a chat."  
  
"Well, why don't you stick to chatting with your fiancée. The one that you'll be marrying in a few days."  
  
"I am aware of what is to happen, Aaron. Perhaps more aware than you think."  
  
Char's last statement was clearly a bluff to try and get a reaction out of Aaron. I had told Char nothing of the conspiracy, but Char thought there was one and was trying to prove it. Aaron stopped and watched me through narrow eyes. Finally, he made up his mind on how to answer the comment.  
  
"As much as I would love to stay and talk with you, Charmont, I do have a feast in my honor and a fiancée that needs to be returned to it. If you'll excuse us. Come, Ella."  
  
Aaron grabbed my arm and led me out of the library. I glanced back once at Char. He stood there in the firelight, watching us leave. In that moment, I knew that I couldn't go on with this wedding. I had to find a way out. I had to break the curse.  
  
Author Note: I am so sorry I have not updated in so long. And I am sorry if this chapter was not as good as it should have been. I had appendicitis a week ago and was in the hospital. Also, I now have a job as a receptionist so it takes a lot of my time. I'll try to hurry out with the next chapter which (hopefully) will have the wedding in it. Now, the wedding will not turn out as a normal one does, so don't be expecting the end of this story to be at the wedding. I plan on another twist of events which will lead to a quest and then the end of the story. Keep reviewing! I love them all!  
  
(Also, does anyone know a fast way to lose a couple of pounds? I have to be in my aunt's wedding in a few weeks and I wanted to lose some weight so I would fit in my bridesmaid dress.)  
  
Chapter 12: The Wedding Day has Arrived – It's the big day and Ella is afraid of what will happen. Can she break the curse before she walks down the aisle? And what ever happened to Terrance? 


	12. The Wedding Day Arrives

Hidden Identities  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .  
  
Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?  
  
Chapter 12: The Wedding Day Arrives  
  
I didn't see Char again for the next few days. After Aaron dragged me back to the feast, Hattie forced me to tell her everything that happened. She laughed after I told her.  
  
"You're so funny, Ella! As if Charmont would ever love you!" Hattie cried. Her watery eyes squinted at me. "He loves me. I'm marrying him!"  
  
I stared at my plate for the rest of the evening. Char did not return to the feast. I could feel the king's eyes on me. He wanted to know what had happened, but he didn't want to ask about it in front of all his subjects.  
  
It was around midnight that the ladies finally left. The bards who had been singing were getting rowdy and the ale and wine was beginning to affect most of the men and some of the women.  
  
"Why, Ella, you don't look happy. What's wrong?" Aaron whispered drunkenly into my ear and plopped down into the vacated seat between Hattie and me. "Do you miss your lovely princie?"  
  
I recoiled as his breath blew upon my cheek. It stunk horribly of alcohol. Even Hattie was a little annoyed at Aaron when he half laid on her to sit in his seat properly, or as properly as he could.  
  
"Aaron, you're drunk. Don't make a scene," Hattie hissed to him when she saw some of the courtiers looking their way. "Don't give anything away!"  
  
"Hmph," Aaron answered. His bloodshot eyes were on me. He leaned over and took my hand. "You know, I really kind of like you. You're prettier than most girls."  
  
"Aaron!" I whispered heatedly to him as he tried to grab a lock of my hair. I pushed away his hands and looked to Hattie for help. She merely shrugged and returned to watching two women fight over the last roll in a basket. "Stop it!"  
  
"Ella, Ella, Ella. If any other girl was in your place, she'd be. . . hiccup. . . adoring me," Aaron hiccupped.  
  
"Pick one of the other girls to be your wife then!"  
  
"You really . . . hiccup . . . should get used to me." (A/N: That was not an order. It was a suggestion.) "Hiccup. Because you're not going anywhere," Aaron's eyes began to close. He leaned onto the table for support. He opened his mouth again to say something, but fell asleep with a thud in his seat.  
  
The queen stood up, then. She smiled briefly at me and nodded to her ladies-in-waiting. They, in turn, began to get up and follow the queen out of the feast. All the ladies followed and left the men to do what they wanted.  
  
"Hattie," I called to her. I couldn't move. Aaron had ordered me not to go anywhere. I had to remain seated.  
  
"What? Come on, Ella! Let's go!" she cried shrilly back to me. I sighed in relief and made my way after her.  
  
For the next few days, I kept to my chambers. Aaron didn't want me wandering about where he thought I might find some way to tell everyone his plan. I only went out for dinner, which was mandatory, and for the few pre- wedding businesses.  
  
Hattie visited me occasionally. She would talk about all the wedding details like, how her dress looked, how many flounces she was wearing, who made the guest list, where all the guests were coming from, who was bringing what and so on. She talked for hours each day.  
  
"And did I tell you that the wedding cake has seven tiers? I can't wait to see it! And we're importing exotic white flowers from the south especially for the wedding. The flowers are supposed to signify good luck," Hattie rattled on. I sat on the far end of the bench we were sitting on out in the garden.  
  
It was a warm day. Not many clouds drifted by. Hattie's forehead was already becoming sweaty. She wore a gold dress, heavy with jewelry. I hoped she was dying of heat inside that dress.  
  
"Hattie, just shut up for once!" I finally snapped at her. Hattie stopped mid-sentence and stared at me. Her mouth was open in an "O".  
  
"What did you just say?" she whispered.  
  
"I told you to shut your trap. I've been listening to you for hours now! Get over the wedding. I couldn't care less if there were flying monkeys and singing umbrellas!"  
  
"Don't ever tell me to shut up again, Ella! I am your better! Soon, I will be queen!"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm marrying a prince too! I shall be a queen too! But, you don't see me blathering on and on about it! So, Hattie, for once, just, please, stop talking!"  
  
"You are so rude, Ella. I don't like you. I never have. Why aren't you grateful to be marrying Aaron? Girls would kill to be in your position!"  
  
"I don't love Aaron."  
  
"Oh, that's right. You love Charmont. Well, guess what! I'm marrying Charmont! Not you! He's mine!"  
  
I let out a growl of frustration. Hattie's buggy eyes twitched as she watched me get up. She put down her sewing to glare at me.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she cried.  
  
"I would rather be stuck in my room alone than with you!" I shouted. Hattie gasped, but I quickly darted away before she could say anything else. "Good-bye!"  
  
I stomped my way up to my room and threw myself on my bed. There was only one thing on my mind then.  
  
Where was Terrance?  
  
He had been missing for a while now. Even Aaron commented on it. But, I lied and said Aaron had run down to do an errand for me.  
  
And what happened to Char?  
  
The day of the wedding dawned. Mists had traveled in from over the mountains in the distance. The sun shone weakly through. Hattie ordered me roughly out of bed.  
  
"Hattie, what are you doing here?" I asked as soon as I was awake. Hattie wore a white nightgown and her hair was billowing around her face. She pulled back the covers from my bed.  
  
"Get out of bed, Ella. You and I are to go to my rooms so we may get ready together," she replied.  
  
"Get ready for what?"  
  
"Are you daft? The wedding! It's only the most important day of my entire life!" Hattie shouted.  
  
I shook my head. I had been dreaming that I was back at the manor with Father, before Hattie had come into my life. Mandy was there. Mother was there, too. I got up from the bed and stood there.  
  
"Come on! We haven't got all day! The ceremony starts soon!"  
  
"I thought it started a little before dusk."  
  
"It does."  
  
Hattie pulled me out of the room and down the stairs. We quickly walked to her chambers across a long hallway. Her bedroom was much larger than mine. There was a gigantic red bed on one side. A large mirror and dresser was on another, and a tea table with four chairs were by another. There were four maids waiting near the mirror.  
  
"Are you ready, Your Highness?" a timid one asked. Hattie glared at her.  
  
"Of course I am! Get on with it!" Hattie cried. She marched over to the mirror. "Where's the seamstress for the final fitting?"  
  
"I'll go get her," a smaller maid answered. She hurried from the room.  
  
I sat down on one of the chairs and watched as Hattie argued with the maids and looked herself over in the mirror. I couldn't breathe.  
  
Today was the day. The Day. I would be forced to marry Aaron and Hattie would marry Char. Then, Aaron's plan would go through and . . . what would happen to Char?  
  
That same blank in my mind, which had haunted me since the feast, appeared in my mind. There was something hidden under an order. I could almost grasp it, but it eluded me.  
  
"Ella, get up here! You need to get fitted!" Hattie's sharp voice interrupted my thoughts. I was forced to get up and undergo the preparations for the wedding.  
  
Several hours later, I emerged from Hattie's room as a bride. The dresses Hattie had picked out for herself was extremely heavy with decoration. It was soft silk in pure white. Diamonds were sewn into the cloth, making it sparkle and shine with every step she took. Her hair was piled on her head with a few strands hanging down. She wore a long and heavy veil that had a long train. Silk roses were sewn in random places on the veil.  
  
I wore a simpler gown. There were no sleeves on my arms or shoulders. It reached a hand's width down from my collarbone. Lace adorned the cuffs of my sleeves and edges of my dress. The skirt fell in a hoop-like form, similar to Hattie's except hers was larger. My hair had been curled and pinned up. The veil with a heavy diamond tiara sat upon my head, and the white, gauzy material reached down to the middle of my back.  
  
Hattie practiced marching down the aisle in front of her mirror. A smile was plastered on her face and her horse-like teeth were protruding from her mouth. She would stop every once in a while and admire herself as the diamonds winked and sparkled in the sunlight from the window.  
  
"Don't you just wish you were me?" Hattie asked. She looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Yes, I wish I looked like the beautiful Hattie," I answered monotonously. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Hattie scoffed, but didn't say anything else.  
  
A guard knocked at the door. Hattie squealed and ran to the door. She opened it and peered out.  
  
"It is time," he said. He backed away from the door to allow Hattie and me out. Hattie grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door roughly.  
  
The hallway was empty. Everyone was in the grand chapel, waiting for the wedding to commence. The wind from an open window gently rustled my hair. I heard Hattie curse under her breath on how the wind was going to mess up her hair and then she wouldn't look as radiant as she did right now.  
  
The walk to the chapel was a blur. Hattie kept chattering about her new life as queen. The guard simply nodded whenever Hattie said something to him. Then, we were outside the entrance to the chapel.  
  
There were several ladies-in-waiting standing in lavender dresses outside the chapel. Each held a bouquet of lilies and roses. I swallowed hard as the music began to play from the piano and harp inside the chapel.  
  
Slowly, two stewards opened the oak doors. A warm breeze whooshed out. The ladies-in-waiting began their long walk to the alter. I squeezed my eyes shut. Perhaps if I pinched myself, it would turn out to be a dream. I pinched my arm.  
  
"Ow!" I yelped. Hattie glared at me. "Sorry."  
  
Hattie turned around and plastered a gigantic, toothy smile on her face. She began to walk forward, motioning to me to follow behind her. I stepped in pace with her a few yards back. The chilly air grew warm as I stepped into the chapel. Into my doom.  
  
Through the veil, I could see hundreds of faces peering at me. People were crowded into the wooden benches of the chapel. Their faces were eager and excited to see the royal weddings. I wanted to scream.  
  
Finally, after the long walk, we arrived at the altar. Char and Aaron were standing there, side by side. It was like seeing evil and good. Aaron wore darker colors, black and purple. Char wore black and white. I watched as Hattie literally launched herself into Char's arms. I took my place beside Aaron. The ceremony began.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the most joyous moment in the history of Kyrria and Ayortha," the minister, an elderly and balding man, said. "The uniting of two couples, Prince Charmont and Princess Hattie and Prince Aaron and Lady Eleanor."  
  
I felt a tear slip from my eye and trail down my cheek. This was it. After the vows, Aaron's plan would be sealed and the one thing I didn't want to happen would happen. Aaron took my hand.  
  
"This is it," he whispered softly. Another tear fell down my cheek. I wanted to shout out about Aaron's plan. I wanted to run and run and never see anyone again.  
  
I felt Char's gaze on me. It was like two sun rays piercing through my back. I could feel his sadness and confusion over me. I know he didn't want to marry Hattie.  
  
"Do you, Princess Hattie, take Prince Charmont to be your husband?" the minister asked, breaking my thoughts. I looked over at him startled. How could the ceremony have progressed so fast?  
  
"I do!" Hattie squealed. For a moment, I thought I saw Char's face wrinkle in disgust at Hattie's face. The minister turned to Char.  
  
"Do you, Prince Charmont, take Princess Hattie to be your wife?"  
  
Char faltered for a moment. His eyes turned to me, as if he was asking a question, one last time. Hattie fidgeted nervously when she saw his gaze go to me. I closed my eyes and looked away.  
  
"I do," Char whispered. My heart broke into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Do you, Prince Aaron, take Lady Eleanor to be your wife?"  
  
"I do," Aaron replied. He squeezed my hand. I forced myself to look up at him. His eyes were bright with excitement.  
  
"Do you, Lady Eleanor, take Prince Aaron to be your husband?"  
  
I stared at the old minister. He frowned after I didn't respond. Aaron's pressure on my hands intensified. But, I couldn't open my mouth to say anything. It clamped shut of its own will.  
  
"Say 'I do'," Aaron whispered the dreaded order. My gaze fell on him as my mouth opened to say the words. "Say it, Ella."  
  
"I . . . I," I stuttered. A thunderous look spread across Aaron's face. The curse was gripping me and slowly forcing me to do the order, but I could fight it. I know I could. "I . . ."  
  
"Ella," Char whispered softly. My eyes widened as he stepped forward towards me. Aaron growled and Hattie tried to stand in Char's way. I couldn't stop staring at Char as my mouth opened and closed, trying to force the two little words out, and trying to keep them in.  
  
"Now," Aaron growled. The people in the pews began to whisper among themselves. The ladies' skirts rustled as they leaned together to speak to each other.  
  
"I do." The words escaped my mouth and flew into the air. The minister smiled and the people in the pews leaned back into their original seats in satisfaction. Aaron smiled and slid a golden ring onto my finger. Char looked at me sadly.  
  
"Wonderful. Now, if anyone here has any reason to speak against this union of these couples, please do so now or forever hold your peace," the minister addressed the crowd. My eyes searched each face.  
  
Please, some one stand up, I thought. Anyone.  
  
No one said anything. The minister clapped his hands once and raised them above his head in a blessing.  
  
"Then, without further ado, I now pronounce you man and -"  
  
Then, the double doors burst open and clanged against the stone walls. A wind rushed and whipped at everyone's hair and gowns and clothes. A lone man stood there in the middle of the open doorway. His outline was darkened with the sun directly behind him.  
  
"I object!"  
  
Author Note: Another chapter done! I hope it was good. I did it all really late at night because I've been extremely busy. Anyways. I think I need an editor person or betareader, so if anyone is interested please let me know via review or email or something.  
  
The next chapter should either be out next week or, because I'm going on vacation for a while, sometime in the middle of August. Sorry about the long wait if I don't get the chapter out next week. But, the next chapter will include the end of the wedding, the mystery guy and a new twist to the tale.  
  
All right, that's it for now! Review please! Thanks so much! 


	13. The Quest

**Hidden Identities**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the entire world! Except, maybe, my car, a few books, some clothes, oh, that one pencil, and, um, maybe, a coke can and . . .

Summary: What if Hattie had not danced by and snatched off Ella's mask? What if Char had asked Ella THE question? What will Lela do?

Chapter 13: The Quest

"I object!"

The words echoed through the chapel room. Gasps and shouts filled the room from all the guests sitting in the pews. The figure moved into the room and the sunlight slowly fell away from the stranger's face. I gasped.

"Terrance?" I whispered.

"What is the meaning of all this?" the king asked. He stood up and looked at Terrance. His face was thunderous. "Aren't you the personal guard of Lady Eleanor? What are you doing barging in here like this? It's their wedding!"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Terrance bowed his head. When I saw his face again, his eyes were bright with excitement. He quickly marched up the hall towards me.

"Quickly, say the last part of the wedding!" Aaron hissed to the minister. The minister only shook his head and backed up a little. "Fool!"

Char stepped forward, then.

"What's going on?" Char asked. Terrance bowed quickly to Char and then to the king and queen. He did not answer Char's question, but made his way over to me.

"Terrance? What are you doing?" Aaron asked. His face was shocked.

"Ella," Terrance greeted me. "I have found it!"

"Found what?" Aaron cried. Char and Hattie stepped forward, closer to us. I shook my head.

"What have you found?" I asked. I didn't understand him. I tell him my secret and he runs off. Then, he barges in on the wedding and tells me he found something.

"I have found the cure for your ailment," Terrance replied excitedly. I opened my mouth to ask what ailment, but Terrance's meaning hit me before I could say anything. He had found the cure for my curse?

"Ella is not sick!" Hattie cried. "Are you?"

"Where is it?" I asked, my eyes growing wide with happiness. "Do you have it with you?"

"No," Terrance answered sadly, "but, I know where it is. Come! We must go at once!"

My feet began moving towards Terrance and I took his outstretched hand. Suddenly, some one grabbed my other arm and whirled me around. Aaron looked furiously between us.

"What is going on here?" he growled. Char grabbed Aaron's hand and pried it off my arm.

"Keep your hands off Ella," Char whispered dangerously low to Aaron. For a second, Aaron's face looked scared, but he quickly covered it up and scowled into Char's face.

"I'll do anything I please with my wife," Aaron replied.

"I am not your wife!" I shouted. More gasps filled the room. Char had his eyebrows raised. I turned back to Terrance. "Let's go."

"Let's hurry," Terrance answered and began to lead me out of the chapel.

"I command you to stop, Ella!" Hattie shrilled from the alter. I almost stopped, but Terrance quickly whispered for me to go. He pulled me through the crowd of people who had sprung out of their pews and were trying to see what was going on. "Ella!"

I took one last glance back at Char. He was holding Aaron back from running after Terrance and me. For a brief moment, our eyes locked, but then, I lost him in the sea of people.

Terrance had two horses waiting for us outside the chapel and down the stone stairway in the courtyard. He leapt onto a dappled gray one and motioned for me to climb on the brown mare beside him.

"Terrance!" I shouted at him.

"What?" he asked. His eyes widened as guards began to pour out of the doors of the castle.

"I can't ride in this dress!"

Terrance jumped off his horse and pulled out his sword. He pointed it at me. What was he doing? Swiftly, he grabbed hold of my skirts and cut them in a long slit up the center to my upper thighs. He did the same in the back.

"There, now, come on!" Terrance leapt back on his horse. I swung my leg over mine and settled in. A faint blush flittered across my cheeks at how high the slit was when I sat down. Terrance kicked his horse into a fast gallop and headed out the main gates.

"Stop them!" Aaron shouted from behind me somewhere. I kicked my horse and galloped after Terrance. "Ella!"

Terrance and I flew through the throng of people in the courtyard and out through the gates or iron. I couldn't hear anything above the thunder of the horses' hooves on the cobbled street as we rode through the city surrounding the castle and out into the countryside.

Hours later, Terrance and I slowed our horses. We had lost the palace guards a long ways back. My horse was shaking with sweat and needed a good rest after the long ride. Terrance rode in front of me. I watched the back of his head.

The road was packed dirt and dusty from previous travelers. The land to either side of the road was long meadows of grass with a few farmhouses here and there. We were heading Northwest by the look of the land. The tall Hildrenae Mountains towered in the horizon, and before them was the Forest Silver Wood. (AN: I'm making the mountains and forest up. I'm too lazy to go look in the book and figure out where everything is and stuff.)

Where were we going? Beyond the Hildrenae Moutains, there was only the sea. Did Terrance know where he was going?

"You're probably wondering where we're going," Terrance said. His voice startled me out of my thoughts. I glanced up to see him looking back at me.

"Yes," I answered.

"We're heading to the Hildenrae Mountains. It's there that you'll find your curse's cure."

"But, there are bandits and thieves and monsters hidden among the forest the surrounds the mountains! We can't possibly get through the forest alive!"

"I know a way."

We fell into silence again. It was a heavy silence. I wanted so much to say something. To laugh, or to do anything, but I couldn't. I glanced back, to see if I could still see the castle.

The castle was hidden behind a mass of gray clouds that had swirled up. I could barely see the last farmhouse we had passed. My heart tightened as I thought of Char. The last look that he gave me before I left the church was still burned into my mind. It was of longing and love and passion.

"You can't go back to him. At least, not yet. After we have cured you, Ella. You can return and tell him everything."

"What if he doesn't believe me?" A tear rolled down my cheek. "And how do you even know we'll find the cure?! What if I'm stuck this way forever! What if I return and Char has married Hattie? And what if he's . . . he's . . . dead?"

I found it hard to breathe then. Terrance stopped his horse and jumped down. He ran over to where I sat and tugged me off the horse, and into his arms. He set me down on the road and gently led me off to a nearby patch of trees. The horses tentatively followed.

A rough shelter was hidden among the shrubs and branches. It was old and decrepit, barely able to stand among the trees. The roof was made of mossy wooden shingles and the walls were damp wood. There was one room inside, a few blankets piled on a shelf on one wall. A table with four stools was set in a corner. There was a window, but little light filtered through the glass. A kettle hung above a dry pile of wood in the fireplace.

Terrance pulled down two blankets from the shelf and handed one to me. I took it and wrapped it around my shoulders. He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a bucket beside it.

"There's a small creek out back. I'm going to go fill up the bucket. Make yourself at home," he said. I had to laugh at his last statement. This was where we were going to sleep? It was like a prison cell with clean blankets and wood instead of rock. Terrance heard me laugh. "This used to be a place where illegal traders would camp out in. It's hidden from the road and makes it easy to set up secret meetings here."

"I wonder if my Father ever used this," I thought out loud. Terrance smiled and walked out the door. I sat down on one of the stools and stared blankly at the window. An owl hooted outside.

I don't know how long I sat there for, but the last thing I remember before I fell asleep was a murmur of voices outside the door. One was Terrance's, but the other was unfamiliar.

**Author Note: **I am so sorry for the delay. I've had so much homework over the past week and I really couldn't find the time to finish this chapter until now. Hopefully, I'll begin the next chapter this week and have it up before the month of September is over. I'm having some trouble uploading documents correctly. It won't let me keep my spaces in between paragraphs! Okay, so I hope this chapter was ok and the next one will be out soon! Thank you soooo much for your WONDERFUL reviews. Thanks for being patient, well, as patient as you can, with me. I know I need to step up the pace a bit.

Next Chapter Preview: Ella, Terrance and a new addition to their group head out on the quest for Ella's cure. Behind them, Char and Aaron both follow, desperately trying to reach Ella. Unknown perils await Ella in the Forest Silver Wood (cheesy . . . I know, but oh, well). Can she make it to the mountains, or will Aaron catch up to her? Tune in next time . . .


End file.
